Ambrosia, Food ONLY for the Immortals
by Schick Merchandise
Summary: Two bodies lying next to each other. One bed, one bosom. They already went as Romeo and Juliet; done winning Prom King and Queen. Icon gods in the form of teenagers. Ya, correctly, they're best PALS. Is this how the book ends? Nothing but good friends..?
1. Not a Surprise

**Author's Notes: **What attempt number is it? I had so many! I hope this one pushes through…

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

What does she see?

It's an image of a thirteen year old girl with short auburn hair that stops a little above her shoulders. She has green emerald eyes, innocent and sweet. Her lips are pink due to the sucking of her strawberry lollipop.

"Hi Sakura..!" One boy passed by and waved at her. She waved back and continued to stare what she was focusing on.

The image was pretty. It is her reflection. She is indeed pretty.

Sakura Kinomoto was looking through the glass wall of her favorite Doll Store. She contentedly sighed after satisfying her self with her routinely window shopping. She pulled out the lollipop from her mouth when she turned her back on the Doll Store. She casually sat on the curb.

She continued sucking her lollipop when she began to wonder. "It's gonna be a pretty big house… I hope it's a castle." She said to nobody as she watches the almost-finished house being built across the street. "Hmm… I wonder who's moving in town…"

"Me."

Her gaze from the house swiveled to an unfamiliar boy standing near her. "Nice dog..!" She complimented when she noticed a golden retriever next to the boy.

He stared back at her. Emerald met Amber. "Thanks..!" he grinned. He was obviously taller than her and probably older by two years. He had a mess of a chocolate brown hair paired with his astounding sternly laid back amber colored eyes. A cocky smile erupted from his perfectly manly lips and said "Hey… May I ask?"

Sakura sheepishly smiled. Still, she was ready to give him her name. "It's Saku-"

He cut her off as his gaze reverted to the shop behind them. "Are you sure you're not a doll?"

* * *

**Ambrosia (Food ONLY for the Immortals)**

**By Tammi Super Girl**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE****: Not a Surprise**

Sakura Kinomoto, age nineteen, opened her eyes and immediately detected the darkness that enveloped the room. Few lines of light coming through the window curtains are the only source of light at the moment. Even so, it is enough to realize that she has been sleeping under a table.

And for some proverbial reason, she isn't alone.

She knows she's been snoozing on an uncomfortable futon with somebody. She gaped to her left…there he was.

Like always.

One of the hottest of the hottest men in town is sleeping beside her…under a table. How did they end up there again?

Oh yeah, that's right, Sakura remembered. A classmate of hers threw a house party…and every party, whether it's in a house, a bar or some random place, she is always invited. They are always invited. Whenever you invite Sakura, it's like ninety seven percent out of a hundred that the richest modern day prince charming Syaoran Li is always there with her; uninvited or not, it always ends up being loved by every girl…by everyone. He doesn't even have to ask the party thrower for permission, his presence does it all, no questions asked.

If it's a party, there's always booze. Booze is usually familiar to anyone…even to an emerald eyed beauty of innocence. For short, Sakura got wasted and had to sleep over. Syaoran, age twenty one, got pretty tipsy as well and he'd be pretty stupid if he went drinking and driving. Anyone knows that's a big 'NO'- idiocy and out-of-place recklessness. And so…he, as well, ended up sleeping with her…under the table. All the guest rooms were taken and the only options left were the broom closet, mini library or out in the streets. Sakura mindlessly rushed under the table when they entered the library. She got knocked out right then and there. Seeing it as a no big deal, Syaoran, without verbal approval, agreed to stay under the table. Cute.

That pretty wraps up the story of the 'under the table' mystery. Sakura took a glance of the sleeping mortal, almost immortal like a god if you ask a fan girl, beside her.

He's lying on his side, facing her. He moved his right hand and it is expected to land on her.

* * *

**Flashback of twelve hours ago…**

"In a perfect world…" Sakura came across the area. "…one we've never known. We would never need to face the world alone." She was in a beautiful dress. Everything seemed perfect. "They can have the world, we'll create our own. I may not be brave or strong or smart…" Romance was visible in her pretty face. She looked like she was filled with hopes and dreams. "But somewhere in my secret heart I know…love will find a way. Anywhere we go, I'm home." She demurely stretched out her right arm. "If you are there beside me…"

She went on "…like dark turning into day; somehow we'll come through now that I've found you. Love will find a way."

Syaoran walked in wherever she was. "I was so afraid. Now I realize…" The whole world swore that he made it seem like it came out from his mouth. "Love is never wrong…and so it never dies…" He was so good at it.

His eyes fixed on the beautiful auburn haired girl in front of him. "There's a perfect world shining in your eyes." He mouthed.

"And if only they could feel it too…the happiness I feel with you." Everything was settled for them. It's paradise. "They'd know love will find a way. Anywhere we go, we're home. If we are there together…"

They held hands and looked deeply into each others eyes. "Like dark turning into day…some how we'll come through…"

**End of flashback…**

**

* * *

**

It did.

His unconscious left hand landed on her figure. Pretty soon, it was added with effort and he completely managed to pull her into his own and made it seem like they are one.

He embraced her.

* * *

**Continuation of flashback of twelve hours ago…**

"…Now that I've found you…Love will find a way

I know love will find a way."

In the perfect timing, tune and rhyme, they neared each other, eyes closed, and their lips crashed.

Sakura expected this.

So did he.

Sixty seconds passed and she finally snapped off from her reverie and opened her eyes. He opened his amber ones as well. And then it was followed with a roar of clapping hands.

They just made a wonderful ending scene for a school play.

Paradise disappeared when the large curtains slid in and hid them from the audience.

**End of flashback…**

**

* * *

**

She was totally aware that she is within his godly instruments he call his arms.

'THUG!' Sakura's head just hit hard the floor; the pillow that was underneath her head vanished.

She rubbed her head and tried not to whine so loud. And him? He went back to deep slumber. And the pillow? He stole it. And the embrace? He actually has his back facing her now.

She continued to pamper her head. She scowled a little, why isn't she surprised?

With a forceful effort, she kicked his legs. No good, it didn't wake him up.

After grunting a little, she turned to the other side and decided to go back to sleep.

* * *

Seven o'clock in the morning, Sakura found her self seated on a familiar chair in front of a familiar dining table in a familiar dining room with familiar Chinese designs. 

"Good morning beautiful." The familiar masculine voice was carried by the very familiar man who just walked in. He quickly placed his left hand on her head and messed up her long hair.

"Hey!" She whined and shoved away his hand.

He paused and slightly bent down to take a better view of her face. "Woops, wrong person, sorry." He flashed a cocky smile and walked off.

"Very funny Syaoran…" She said sarcastically and yawned. "Where's everyone?" She asked as she looks around. She hasn't seen anyone in the Li mansion since she stepped in this morning.

"If I know Sakura," he began while he is on his way to the kitchen "I wouldn't be making effort to make us something edible."

She smirked. "Good luck with that."

"Very funny." It was his turn to be sarcastic. He marched off to the kitchen and called out "If I make something good, YOU ONLY GET TO EAT THE CRUMBS!"

"WELL, I'M ECSTATIC!" She retaliated as she stayed in her seat.

Twenty minutes later…

Syaoran actually managed to make breakfast for them. "Tadaaaa!" He roared when he entered the dining room with a big bowl resting on his palm.

"Syaoran…" Sakura stared. "They're cereals."

'THUG' He dropped the large bowl in front of her. He grasped the sides of her head with his two palms. He made her face him. He leaned onto her and kissed her forehead. "The tacky box says it has vitamins and minerals so eat up." And then he went around the dining table and took a seat in front of her.

"Congrats…you actually made breakfast…" She said boringly. "Cereals. That's a freakin' achievement for you…"

"In some random way you view it, actually, it is." He smiled cockily to annoy her. And it did. She scowled and he smiled more.

Anyone who could be watching them could really find them romantic and adorable. Both have hang-overs, have messy hairs, one big bowl of cereals…nothing could ever look more romantic.

"Chidori said yes." Syaoran abruptly uttered after he swallowed the food.

"Finally… What is it?" She asked boringly, her focus still on the cereal bowl. "…Like…a week?"

"Six days."

She slightly shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat. "Cool."

Chidori is the red headed chick in the University. "…I guess." he replied. "…Got a text message from her this morning." Syaoran began courting her six days ago and now they are an item.

Syaoran has a new girlfriend…again. Sakura isn't surprised. It's always been like that, it never bothers her anyway. As Sakura continued to eat the cereals Syaoran had prepared for them, her thoughts wandered.

Maybe she should get a boyfriend too.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **I actually like this story. I'm really planning to make it really good… I hope it pushes through.

Please show appreciation (let alone gratitude) for the underground literature by giving easy-to-do reviews. This literature may be crappy but it is free...and anything free is good enough.

**Disclaimer: **Love will Find a Way – Lion King 2 Soundtrack


	2. Take it, Make it

**Author's Notes: **I apologize for the late update… Beibey (my PC) got fried.

* * *

**Author's Thanks**

ROAR-Lisa  
chibi chan  
clapz  
puasluoma  
tears-of-redemption  
StarAngel02  
sakurahime87  
'Blue Moon and Roses'  
LilBlossom  
adik!  
Musette Fujiwara  
almonds08  
coca24cola

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO****: Take it, Make it**

**Flashback of six years ago**

"What are you asking ME FOR?" A fourteen year old boy with black hair exclaimed furiously.

"But I-" Responded a thirteen year old girl with short auburn hair.

"But WHAT?" He cut her off.

The couple is in an empty classroom after school hours. The rays of the setting sun insolently peaked through the window panes, disturbing the dimness and gloominess of the room.

"Ranma!" The girl cried out his name.

"Look here Sakura," he ran his hand thru his jet black hair, showing irritancy, "if we keep on fighting like this, this obviously isn't working out..!"

He shook her head in disbelief and disagreement to his previous statement. "But everyone said-"

"You always give importance to what others say," he cut her off again, "don't you believe what I SAY?"

A tear glistened in one of her eyes. "You, Akane… Shampoo… and even that girl who sells pancakes…" she tightened her fists "…they all-"

"You're my girlfriend, SaKUra." He stared at her. No sympathy was visible in his face. "Just think of it as that." He dogmatically ordered.

She shot up her head and loudly said "HOW RANMA?" She is almost at the ends of her wits.

He was pissed. "Sakura, just do it!" He made it sound so easy. It was never easy for a thirteen year old girl. Tears began to well up in her eyes but still he just shouted "Don't give a shit what others say, just listen to me!"

'PAK!' Ranma got hit with a rolled up newspaper on his head. Hard.

"OW!" Ranma whined while he rubbed his head.

"Shut up!" Someone with brown hair happened to shout at Ranma. That guy took Sakura's hand and began to drag her towards the exit of the empty classroom.

Sakura just let Syaoran drag her. She just let him bring her anywhere.

Anywhere.

She didn't even bother to look back at her supposed to be boyfriend because she didn't have to see to know that he was just dumbly standing there and rubbing his head. She knew he didn't give a damn about her…but she didn't believe that thought as well.

"Will you stop crying now?" Syaoran, age fifteen, calmly said to her when they arrived by the school gates. "People will think I made you cry…" the moment came when he felt he had to let go of her hand.

She continued to sob and she was slowly falling upon him. He took a quick deep breath and tightly held her shoulders. "Don't trust him." He stated as if it was the answer to some mathematical equation.

Her wrists wiped off her nonstop flow of tears. "Why?" She asked thru sobs.

"The rumors are true." He continued to stare into her crying eyes, trying his best to knock some sense into her. "He- really- IS- Akane's- fiancé."

"WHAT?" She let go off his grasps upon her shoulders and began to march off back to the school building. She planned to kick some ass but to no avail, she was caught before she had managed to take another step.

"Going back there isn't going to change a thing." He said matter-of-factly after he caught her left arm. "He'll still be Akane's fiancé and there isn't anything you can do about it." His amber eyes once again pierced through emerald ones. "I told you not to trust him."

"Then who am I gonna trust?" She whined like a little kid asking where her lollipop is.

"Me."

**End of flashback**

* * *

Sakura ran her fingers thru her bangs. 

She wears her everyday University uniform as she continues walking down the street. 'Pock, Pock, Pock' her one inch non-stiletto heels made palatable sounds. It also echoes the sound of walking alone.

Don't get her wrong, she isn't an emo for taking the chance of being a loner. She knows where her best friend is, she just isn't in the mood to meet up with him at the moment.

"Sakura!" Woops, so much for 'not wanting to see him at the moment.' She turned her head to look at the familiar person who just called her.

"Hey." She greeted lowly.

Syaoran stood at the other side of the street. She hoped he wouldn't see her but it's too late for hoping she guesses. His left hand rested upon his left hip and his right hand scratched his awesomely good looking messy hair. "Is that all you have to say to me?" He asked boringly. She knows how to interact with him whenever he begins to act that way. She just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. And then she knows what would happen next, "C'mon inside, I'd like you to meet someone." He would invite her to join him so that she could meet another girlfriend of his. "Chidori's great, Saks." He stated after she crossed the street and stood in front of him.

"Like always." Her words were plain but there was a mischievous smirk on her lips. What did she mean, he thought. Anyways, he led her inside a café and there she saw a red headed girl seated at the center of the room.

"This is Chidori." He introduced her the moment Sakura stood by their circular table. "And this-" Syaoran forced Sakura to sit in front of his girlfriend "is Sakura."

"Hi, nice to meet you..!" Chidori waved at her.

"Charmed."

"Anything you want, Saks?" He casually said as he slouches on his seat and begins to read the newspaper.

Sakura lamely waved a hand "No, noth-"

"A strawberry milk shake, please." Syaoran ordered to the waiter.

"Syaoran," She lightly grasped his right arm, "I said I won't have anything."

At that, he looked back at her and made a disbelieving face. "Tch!" He uttered as if she just said the weirdest thing ever. He turned to the waiter again. "Make that Grande and add vanilla powder. Loads."

She just pouted for a tad while and then she was back to normal.

"So!" Chidori made a single clap. "Why don't we all go see a movie some time?"

"Ok…" Syaoran dropped the newspaper on the table and took a sip of his coffee. "How about tonight?"

"Great! Tonight it is..!" Chidori agreed with a loving face.

"Tonight?" Sakura apologetically smiled. "I can't go tonight."

"Oh? You have plans?" Chidori asked her.

"No." Syaoran answered for her. "She doesn't have plans tonight." He talks like he is her personal secretary.

"No Syaoran, seriously, I can't go." She calmly looked at him. She may be starting to get pissed.

"You can go with us tonight." He told her dogmatically. "I'm sure."

"One Grande strawberry milkshake with extra vanilla powder." A waiter suddenly walked in and placed the milkshake on the table in front of Sakura. She stared at it for a while then her gaze shifted to the amber eyed boy in front of him.

She sighed in her defeat. "Yeah yeah…" She lowly uttered with droopy eyes. Syaoran flashed his victory smirk and Chidori nodded in glee.

* * *

Just before the sun has begun to set, Sakura walked out of the café and was followed by the couple. She lazily stepped by the end of the sidewalk and patiently waited for a cab. "So…" she felt a hand caress her long auburn hair "what time will I be picking you up?" 

She turned around. "I'll be able to make it there on my own." She faced him. "You don't have to pick me up."

Shock was visible on Syaoran's face. He wasn't disappointed or felt rejected. To be honest, he was just shocked. And being shock itself is a surprise…even for him. "Really?" Was all he could utter.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed and entered the cab that happened to stop by.

"Okay..?" He was childishly pouting, staring at her as she shuts the cab door at their faces. "See you later." He slowly said.

And then the cab drove off.

* * *

That evening, Syaoran, along with Chidori, found Sakura standing by the cinemas. He had his hand resting on his girlfriend's shoulder and he grinned more when he saw his best friend. He let go of his girlfriend and hurried off to his best friend. "Hey!" He beamed at her and handed her a miniature Butterfinger. 

"I love Butterfinger!" Sakura cheered and immediately tore open the plastic packaging of the mini chocolate bar.

He smiled, finally seeing sparkles in her eyes. They were dull and empty this morning and he always knew how to cheer her up. He had always thought that he was the cure. The cure to all her problems.

"Candy." A guy walked in. "It will make you fat." A light blue haired guy slowly snatched the Butterfinger from Sakura's hands.

Syaoran was nothing more than surprised and offended. His territory was being intruded by some random guy…or so he thought.

"Ohhh…" Sakura whined not-so-disappointedly. She regained her composure. "Syaoran and Chidori..!" She called the couple standing in front of her. "This is George." She rested her hand on his right shoulder. "My boyfriend."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. '_Boyfriend, is it?_' He thought. He smirked as he waited for George to stretch out his hand to shake his. There is no way Syaoran Li would stretch out his hand first for another man.

"Well, he was seeing me for some time now and I just said what the heck..!" Sakura adored her boyfriend.

It was a battle of egos. Eventually, one gave in. "Nice to meet you." George manly stretched out his hand and Syaoran shook hands with him.

Syaoran's amber eyes examined George's blue ones. "Yeah." He responded in a single word.

"Alright! Let's all go catch the movie..!" Chidori exclaimed and the four were off.

* * *

**Continuation of flashback of six years ago**

"You?" the girl asked.

"Yeah." Syaoran cockily smirked at her. "Don't you believe me?"

"Well… We've been friends for two months now…" She slightly looked away as a slight blush erupts in her pretty emerald eyed face. "And you've always been there for me."

"…" The boy just watched her.

Her face lit up and encircled her arm around his arm. "Thank you..!" She said whole heartedly and walked off with him.

The sun has completely set and the two were happily walking home.

**End of flashback**

* * *

Inside the movie house, there sat Chidori, Syaoran, Sakura and George respectively. 

'_When I woke up tonight I said I'm gonna make somebody love me, I'm gonna make somebody love me. And now I know, now I know, now I know, I know that it's you. You're lucky, lucky, you're so lucky._'

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Author's Notes/ Disclaimers: **Ranma Saotome from Ranma 1/2; Chidori Kurama from Ayashi no Ceres; George Koizumi from Paradise Kiss. 

**Franz Ferdinand – **Do You Want To


	3. Sakura's Sanctuary

**Author's Fave Review**

aegyo - another story that i'm sure will hit big-time!  
anyway, i didn't know that 'solemn wishes' was finished. i was like waiting for it for ages. haha.**  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE****: Sakura's Sanctuary**

"I wish I could give the world to you..!"

"Backstreet Boys." George replied with a roll of his eyes.

"I was just playing around." Sakura replied after she tried to sing.

"Playing." George pointed out what she just said. "You picked the right word. It would have been doubtful if you said you were singing." Sakura scowled.

Sakura and George are in a Japanese restaurant. They have been conversing for twenty minutes straight now while waiting for their meals to arrive.

Syaoran was also there.

"Stop teasing me." She playfully uttered. George just let out a feeble laughter.

Pretty soon, their meals arrived. The three of them began to have their lunch.

"Aaah…" She opened her mouth and George's spoon landed on her tongue. He just fed her. "Ok, try this one..!" She happily said as she held up her chopsticks and fed her boyfriend noodles.

"It's good." He casually complimented the food.

"I know!" She cheered and then she kissed him on his cheek.

Syaoran just minded his own business. He was seated comfortably, cross-legged. He holds his chopsticks with his right hand and his right elbow were resting on the table. His other free hand was holding up a magazine in front of his face.

He was chewing his food when he took a quick glance at the couple. He blinked and his gaze was back to the article in the magazine. He's just more interested on the pictures of the cars than the live couple nearby.

Unfussy.

"This is Tomoyo, right?" Her tone suddenly fell.

"Tomoyo Daidouji. How do you know her?" George asked after he took back the photo from Sakura's hands.

"I…" She smiled contentedly. "I just know her." She said while taking the final glance of the photo that is now being put back to her boyfriend's bag.

"She's one of the greatest Fashion Designers."

"I know."

"I worked with her once." George plainly told her after he took a sip of his drink.

"Work?" She asked. "Do you mean competing or something alike?"

"No." He slowly shook his head and continued focusing on his lunch. "I was asked to be a model that time. I was surprised I'll be modeling her designs."

"Ohh…" Her mouth formed an 'O' shape.

"In return, I'd be asking her to model my designs."

"When?"

"Soon."

"I'd like to meet her." Sakura smiled to her self and continued with her noodles.

He slightly chuckled. "You will." And then he took her right hand and kissed it. She showed appreciation by flashing him one of her sweetest smiles.

Syaoran kept on reading.

* * *

"I'm on my way…" It was almost 2pm and Syaoran was found driving while talking on someone through his cell phone. "Yeah… See you." He hanged up, tossed the cell phone on the passenger's seat and stepped on the gas. He's on his way to the mall. 

Pretty soon, he arrived at their meeting spot a quarter past two. "Syaoran..!" Chidori glided towards him when he walked in front of Starbucks at the second floor of the mall.

"Hey..!" He grinned and his right hand crawled around her back while planting a peck on her cheek.

"Where were you? I've been waiting for quite a while." She said as they began walking.

"I had lunch with Sakura."

She pouted a bit. "Oh." She blinked thrice and added "Just you two..?"

No response.

"Syaoran!" She said loudly.

"Yeah?" He faced her.

"I asked you something..!" Her eyebrows were crossed.

"Sorry." He chuckled. "I was eying the Liquor shop." Then his hand rested on her shoulder. "What was that, babe?"

"Was it just you and Sakura?" She asked again.

"No." Then his eyes wandered off again. "Greg was there too."

"Greg? You mean George..!" She was beginning to get pissed because he wasn't paying much attention to her.

"Oh yeah. George. Whatever." And then he walked off to enter the Liquor store.

Chidori had one of her feet tapping on the floor; her arms were crossed upon her chest; and her face was visible with bitterness. She just waited outside the store; she didn't bother to go in.

"I got Tequila..!" Syaoran walked out of the store after ten minutes. He lifted the bottle to show it to his girlfriend. "You wanna try it? It's good!" She kept silent and just glared at him. "This is my favorite. It's good, I swear! Even Sakura likes it!" She still didn't say a word. "Oh… What's with the face, babe?" He once again rested his arm on her shoulders. "Let's go somewhere you wanna go, alright?"

Her hand crawled around his back and replied "I'd gladly appreciate that." And then they began walking off again.

They strolled around the mall and Syaoran didn't mind the gawks he receives every now and then. He isn't a model in any magazine but in their University, he's a superstar. Ninety-six percent of the school population recognizes him. Girls envy his girlfriends. But whatever envy that may be, it can never be compared to how envious they all are with his 'best friend' and they can't even believe that she is just a 'best friend' because if you ask anyone, they look like a married couple.

Some may even reckon that that 'best friend' relationship with Sakura brings bad luck to his romantic relationships.

"What a cute doll!" Chidori's arm stretched out and she pointed the sixty inch mannequin staring through the transparent glass wall. It has bleached blonde hair matched with cornflower blue eyes. She wore a white dress and a pair of blue sandals. She holds a sketch pad and a purple pencil.

Chidori walked closer to it. She read her name. "Naminé."

"It costs too much for a doll." Syaoran walked in beside her.

"How'd you know?" She looked up to him.

He stared at Naminé's blue eyes. "Bought one for Sakura." Sakura discovered Naminé at the Doll Store in front of Syaoran's house ten months ago. When it was gone, she cried for days; crying out that she can no longer see it everyday like she used to. And then when Syaoran was shopping for something one day at the mall, he spotted a similar Naminé doll at this store and bought it for her. She was happy for months.

"…Ohh…" Chidori frowned and bit her lip.

"It costs too much; I won't be buying another one of those." He reached in his pocket for his cell phone and checked if he has some unread messages.

"Why?" She forced a smile. "You gone broke?" She teased him as she watches him put back his cell phone in his jean pocket.

"No." He kept a straight cocky face. "Money doesn't grow on trees, that's what."

"But you still bought one for Sakura." Her frown was back on her face.

"…Yeah."

She took a slight deep breath. "And you can't get one for your girlfriend…"

"Well…" He ran his hand through his brown hair. "C'mon… It's just plastic molded into something pretty…" he pointed the doll again "and fabric sewn in all crafty ways… Tch."

She took a deep breath and forced a smile. "Fine." She doesn't want to lose him, does she? "Let's go now… Shall we?" She took his hand and led him away from the Doll Store.

Before they knew it, the couple found themselves walking in the parking area. "Where are we going?" Chidori asked as the two of them spotted Syaoran's car between a van and a motorcycle.

"It's getting dark, wanna go to my place?" He asked randomly as he brings out his car keys from his jean pocket.

She went uneasy as she watches him. "W-what are we going to do there?"

"Hmm…" He inserted the key into the car keyhole. He turned it and the car automatically unlocked. He lifted his chin and mischievously glanced at her. "I don't know… Do you have any ideas?" His smile steadied on his lips.

She bit her lip. "I'm not so sure…"

He opened the car door "We just have to find out when we get there then." He winked at her and then he stepped inside.

* * *

After an hour… 

"I think Fuutie will be arriving in Japan any time next week." A twenty-four year old girl was talking in the living room of the Li Mansion. She was talking to her boyfriend about her second eldest sister Fuutie who is twenty-six years old.

'BAG!' The front door was slammed hard.

"Shiefa, somebody just came in the house." Her boyfriend had his eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh dear…" Wei, the butler, came strolling by the front door to check if there were destroyed parts.

Shiefa simply looked behind and her eyes immediately caught the girl running from the front door towards the staircase. "Oh, that's Sakura. She's my little brother's best friend."

"She's crying." The guy said; concern was visible in his tone. "Do you think we should-"

"Oh no." Shiefa casually waved her hand.

"This isn't a new thing." Wei uttered as he walks by.

"Really?" Her boyfriend faced her again after he listened to Wei. Shiefa just nodded with a cheery smile.

Upstairs…

"HE'S CHEATING ON ME!" Sakura burst in Syaoran's bedroom.

Syaoran was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and he was on the bed; on top of Chidori. He was kissing her neck when his best friend showed up at his door.

Chidori got pissed.

Sakura's tears kept on flowing as she runs off to Syaoran's closet room. He moved his body away from his girlfriend and stepped off the bed. He casually walked over to his mirror and began fixing his hair.

Chidori got more pissed.

After a couple of seconds, Sakura exited his closet room and handed Syaoran a brown leather jacket. He took it and they left.

Chidori couldn't believe what just happened. She had her arms folded upon her chest and hoped that her boyfriend would go back for her in the next minute.

She hoped right- he returned.

"I'll tell Wei to fix you some dinner. Eat up and don't wait for me. I'll be back." And then he disappeared again. A pillow hit the bedroom door after he closed it. Chidori was angry.

* * *

Twenty minutes have passed. Under the nighttime sky, there stood three people at the side of the parking lot of a bar- a male friend of George, named Arashi, is playing in a gig tonight. 

"I wasn't cheating!" George vociferated at Sakura who stared at him sternly.

"Oh! Caressing isn't cheating FOR YOU?" She retaliated. She had her fists firmly steadied upon her hips.

"I was asking her to be my model. It is how I do it..!"

"No, you weren't!" She threw her hands in the air. "Miwako told me you already have loads of models!" Miwako is one of George's female friends; she's also Arashi's girlfriend.

"So? Does it hurt to have one more?" George asked irritatingly.

Then went off a female voice "George, honey, let's go!" A tall girl with long black hair waved from afar.

Sakura glared at him. "I can explain." George said.

Syaoran walked over to George and grabbed his shirt. "I've seen enough." He hissed and then he threw him away. Syaoran went for him again and 'BAG!', a heavy punch landed on George's face. "C'mon Saks…" He said and he turned his back on him. He went straight off to his car. "And oh yeah…" he added "you guys are over. No questions asked."

"Why do you GET TO DECIDE?" George shouted at him.

Syaoran faced him again and pointed him. "I said NO- QUESTIONS- ASKED!"

Sakura shot George a final glare and stepped in the car with Syaoran.

* * *

Syaoran parked in front of his house. He stepped off the car, looking pissed. His right hand dove in his jean pocket and called his girlfriend. "Chidori..!" He called her by her first name when she answered her cellular phone. "Where are you? In my bedroom or in the living room?" 

"I'm in your living room!" She answered from the other line. "Where are you?" She asked. She doesn't sound so angry anymore. She was just happy that he returned.

"I'm outside. Go out. I'm taking you home." He told her and closed the flipper of his phone.

Syaoran leaned his buttocks upon his car door as he waits for her. After a few seconds, she showed up by his front door and went jogging down his extra large lawn. "Hi!" She greeted happily when she arrived on the spot in front of him.

"Ok hi. Go in." He said plainly. He didn't mind where she went off; he just stepped back inside his car.

She circled the car and aimed to sit at the passenger's seat but she stopped soon when she found out the seat was already taken. And so, pissed once again, she took the back seat.

* * *

"See what happens when you don't listen to me?" Syaoran's voice was the only thing heard in the car. It has been seven minutes of car ride with only his lecturing. Sakura leaned in closer the dashboard and turned on the radio. 

He turned it off. "But you're always the one who tells me to settle down..!" She exclaimed.

"NOT with metro sexual men!"

Her face got bitter and bit her lip "…Well..!"

He let out a groaning sigh. After a few seconds, he said "No more blue haired men for you…or any shade that belongs to the primary colors." He, then, pulled his best friend closer to him and he planted a kiss on her forehead.

They were good.

Except for Chidori.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Award me with free reviews please..! 

Naminé from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories; Kingdom Hearts 2

Arashi, Miwako and Yukari from Paradise Kiss


	4. Traffic Jam

**CHAPTER FOUR****: Traffic Jam**

"I'm sorry Syaoran, I just-" and then there was sobbing.

"Yeah, yeah… I get it." '_Yeah, I do get it._' He was speaking his thoughts in his head. '_This happened over a million times already._'

"I just can't take it, you know." And then there was more sobbing.

"Ok, so we're done."

"No, Syao, I mean-"

"Yeah, I get it." And then he hanged up. He closed the flipper of his cell phone and tossed it backwards- making it land on the backseat of his car. '_Them, my girlfriends…_' He continued to think while he was staring blankly at the unmoving cars. '_…being jealous of Sakura._

_It isn't a new thing actually._' He pulled up the handbrake, reckoning that it's going to take a long while before the traffic moves.

Traffic jam. What is its relation to his life? Maybe he knows, maybe not.

* * *

"Really?" A girl with long dark gray hair with amethyst eyes uttered. "I didn't know he'd be like that."

"Yeah, Tomoyo… Me too." Sakura plopped on the plush couch when a man with black messy hair and garnet eyes walked in. "Hi…" She greeted without moving an inch.

"Hi." The man slightly smiled and walked off.

Sakura eyed the girl named Tomoyo, motioning with a question. "Oh, that's Shinn." Tomoyo answered plainly. "He's Eriol's second cousin. Syaoran knows him."

"From way back?" Sakura asked. As far as she's concerned, everyone she knows, Syaoran knows as well and vice versa.

"Yes. Right before Syaoran moved here in Japan six years ago." She answered while pouring Sakura another cup of tea.

"Dear, have you seen Shinn?" A guy with navy blue hair and blue eyes passed by the living room.

"Yes. He just went outside." Tomoyo pointed the front door where Shinn exited a while ago.

Irritancy plastered the blue haired man's face. "He's going to take my car again..!" And then he walked off.

Sakura had the same facial expression right when Shinn walked off. "That's Eriol Hiiragizawa. My boyfriend. I'll introduce him to you later after Shinn gets off his case." Tomoyo spoke as if this happens everyday.

"Riiiight." Sakura uttered with a slight roll of her eyes. "Anyways Tomoyo, you've been away for three years, you have to tell me everything you did!"

Syaoran was born in Hong Kong and he had a childhood male friend named Eriol Hiiragizawa. Eriol had a second male cousin named Shinn Asuka. Shinn is two years younger than Eriol and also a year younger than Syaoran. Back then, Shinn sometimes go to Eriol's place and play with Eriol and Syaoran. But that doesn't happen often. At Syaoran's fifteenth age, he moved to Japan and met Sakura, who, back then, was just thirteen.

Tomoyo Daidouji, recently age nineteen, was Sakura's seatmate in her elementary years. They were close friends but she was more to close to Syaoran. But among her other female friends, Tomoyo was the one closest to her. Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo sometimes hang out during that time.

When the girls were sixteen years old, Tomoyo took a flight to England and lived there for the past three years. While she was there, she met Eriol Hiiragizawa (Eriol already moved to England) who happened to be nineteen years old that time. (So, his age now is twenty two- a year older than Syaoran.)

"Okay. Can I tell you about George then?" Tomoyo pierced her eyes at her friend's emerald ones.

Sakura's eyes moved to the left, then to the right. "Okay?"

"I met George in England last year. He modeled my clothes." And then she smiled menacingly.

"And?" The auburn haired girl asked.

"That's it! I paid him then we're done!" Then Tomoyo let out her trademark laughter "hohohohohohohohohohohohohohoho!"

Sakura sweat dropped. '_So that's it?_' She thought.

* * *

The next morning in the Kinomoto residence…

Sakura's big brother Touya walked in the living room. This isn't his first time to be actually in his own home, but it felt like it was.

That isn't at the top or at the least of his concerns, but somewhere in the middle, there's one thing bothering him and it almost feels so heavenly whenever he has the chance to--

'WAM!' a throw pillow hardly hit Syaoran's sleeping face. "Hey, watch it!" He grumpily complained and shoved away the pillow.

Touya sternly watched him. That's what throw pillows are for, he thought. They are for throwing pillows on brats that stalk your sisters to no end. "What are you doing here?" Touya asked with a grunt. "Sakura isn't even home!" He had his eyebrows crossed.

"Oh yeah…" Syaoran began to shift from lying-like-a-bum position to actual-human-sitting position. "I waited for her all night…" and then he yawned.

"She's over at Tomoyo's." Touya began to calm down.

Syaoran gaped up at him. "Why do you know?"

"And who's the one who's supposed to know?" Touya glared. "YOU?"

Syaoran just dropped his head. "Yeah, yeah…"

"Fine, fine…" Touya feebly waved his hand. "Let's go get some breakfast…" He watched the seemed-to-be annoying brat. He just kept his head low. "I'm buying!" He exclaimed and Syaoran's head sprang up.

"Right." Syaoran stood and walked over to the bathroom to wash up.

Pretty soon, the two guys found themselves seated in a nearby café. "So…" Touya relaxed himself on his chair while he gaped at Syaoran who was seated across him. Touya crossed his arms upon his abdomen to show that he's the 'alpha male' around, let alone that he's three years older than the boy. "When are you going to marry my sister?"

Syaoran lifted an eyebrow for a second, and then he placed his right elbow on the table and rested his chin on his right palm. He stared boringly at his left hand nails and plainly answered "Tomorrow."

Touya's now crossed eyebrows shook in fury. "Oh, you wanna die that early, huh?" Syaoran just smirked evilly.

* * *

At 3pm that day…

"Why did you pick me up?"

"When did I don't?"

"Umm…" Sakura placed her finger on her lip. She knows there are times that he didn't pick her up, either announced or unannounced but she just can't think of a certain scene at the moment. "But I still knew you'd come…that's why I didn't bother to ring you up." She let out a giggle.

Syaoran just picked her up from the-now-Eriol-and-Tomoyo house. He looked at her in surprise. "Really now..?" And then he returned his gape back to the road. Keep your eyes on the road when driving.

"Yeah. Touya called." She giggled a little. "He said he found you sleeping on our couch this morning."

"Oh yeah…" His eyebrows rose for a while. "I forgot to tell you… Chidori and I broke up."

"Ohh?" She gaped at his face with only a bit of sympathy. "So soon?" She blinked twice and then asked "Why is it this time?"

Syaoran kept a plain and simple face and said the plainest and the simplest of all phrases "Same as always…"

She removed her gape from him, watched the road and imitated his tone "Oh… Me again, huh?"

"As always…"

He, as well as her, have always known the glitch with their romantic relationships but they never bothered to fix them. "…Sorry." She apologized.

"No need to apologize..!" He glanced at her.

She smiled back. "I know."

He smirked at that and then he parked the car. He pinched her cheeks and said "Let's eat!"

Pretty soon, they found themselves walking side by side like any other acquaintances or friends or couple.

Sakura pushed the door of an Italian restaurant when she noticed that he wasn't following her too closely. She gaped over her shoulder and saw Syaoran standing a little off behind her. "But I'm still in College… No, I don't wanna go back until I finish studying." He is talking to somebody on his cell phone. Sakura just stood and watched. "… Isn't studying comes before work? The Li Corporation just has to wait. My apologies." And then with a quick move of his wrist, he hanged up.

"Who was it this time?" She neared him.

"Aaaah…" He stretched his arms. "Someone who works for my dad."

"Ohhh…" Was all she uttered.

"I just hope Mother or the elders won't call me. I won't be able to hang up like that." And then he let out a masculine laugh.

"Your dad?"

"No, he wouldn't call. He's too busy… He'll just let some random secretary do it for him." He answered like it was the plainest fact in the world. And then he placed his arm on Sakura's shoulders and led her inside the restaurant.

"But you still have a point…" She said once they were inside. She looked at him with a worried face. "You're still studying…"

"Yeah… But I'm not really required to." He gaped down at her and flashed a smile.

She looked away. "Cuz you'll still have the company anyway."

"Yup." And then he laughed.

They settled at a table near the window. He gave her the menu and she began scanning the list of foods.

"May I take your order?" A waiter walked in.

"Sakura?" He asked her.

"Umm… I haven't chosen anything yet." She looked up to the waiter. "Come by later." She said bluntly.

"Very well." The waiter slightly bowed and left.

Syaoran watched the waiter leave and then he sighed at Sakura. "What's up with you?"

"No, Syaoran, we ain't fightin' today." She said brusquely without looking up from the menu.

He raised an eyebrow and looked away. After a few seconds, he gaped back at her like a lion ready to attack its prey. "That..!" He pointed one food name and it made the menu on her hands drop on the table. "That's what you want!" She stared at his finger for a while and then she pierced her emerald pools at his amber ones. He began to speak again "You always seek out to all the wrong places when the one you want is already under your nose." He stated it like he knew her…well, he does.

She continued to stare at him.

He did the same.

"Well, you're like that as well." She said before lifting up the menu back in front of her face.

When their eye contact got cut off, the thought of traffic jam came back to his mind. It is simply the situation of being stuck.

He had so many girlfriends in his past but it always seemed like there is only one girl for him. He doesn't know or doesn't care if he is aware of this.

He looked at her and began to wonder why.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I hope you got the bits of message between the lines. One reviewer asked about why Sakura seems like she doesn't give a damn (or respect) about Syaoran's romantic relationships. She would if she has to; it's just that the same thing happens every time.

Shinn Asuka from Gundam Seed Destiny

Ages:

Touya K. - 24

Eriol H. - 22

Syaoran L. - 21

Shinn A. - 20

Sakura K. - 19

Tomoyo D. – 19

Please show appreciation (let alone gratitude) for the underground literature by giving easy-to-do reviews. This literature may be crappy but it is free...and anything free is good enough.


	5. Arrogant Prince

**Author's Thanks**

sakurahime87  
Lilly  
puasluoma  
StarAngel02  
obsessive me  
derranged  
coca24cola  
'Blue Moon and Roses'  
mookiee  
Callista Miralni  
xSpecialEditionx  
Musette Fujiwara

**Darth Vader: **Tammi Super Girl thanks Callista Miralni (breathes) for her nice review. It is pointless to (breathes) resist. She loves Namine as well. The force is strong with you. (breathes)

**Qui-Gon Jinn: **Tammi Super Girl agrees with coca24cola.

**Master Yoda: **obsessive me, yes, confoosing, it is. Love is the path to the good side, but, attachment leads to jealousy.

**Obi-Wan Kenobi: **To StarAngel02, Ambrosia defines the food for the Immortals. This title simply states that Sakura and Syaoran are just so cool and hot that they are like a god and goddess.

**Tammi Super Girl: **OH, I LUUURV TEH RANDOMNESS!

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE****: Arrogant Prince**

"Tomoyo!" Sakura's voice echoed in the first floor of Eriol's Mansion. She has her head inserted in the refrigerator. "There's a new cake in here!" She happily ogled at the peach vanilla cake and meant to call out her female best friend again- "TOMO-"

"She isn't here."

"Oh!" She got surprised with the sight of a man and nearly stumbled off.

"Hey, watch it." He neared her and caught her arm. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes." She giggled a little and regained her composure.

"Anyways… Tomoyo isn't here. She just went out with Eriol…"

Sakura stared at the guy. He looks very familiar. "Shinn, is it?" She asked.

"Yes." He stretched out his hand for her to shake. "I'm Shinn Asuka."

She shook his hand tightly. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto."

"Yes, I know." He responded. She smiled at that. "Do you know where Tomoyo is?"

"How did you get in here?" He asked, not minding her question.

"Well I uh…" She smiled tensely. "I sneaked in to surprise her."

"Wow. You must have a talent for that, huh?"

"Well umm…" She laughed a little. "I befriended the security guards… Is that a talent?"

"I guess so…" And then both of them smiled.

"Well I uh…" Sakura began checking her cell phone.

"Yeah sure, it's okay." He said plainly. "I have somewhere else to go too." And in a matter of seconds, a car honking could be heard from outside.

"That must be Syaoran. Well umm… See you around Shinn!" She cheered and skipped off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tomoyo was out shopping for fabric. As she was about to enter 'Mood', the house of fabrics, she spotted a couple near the entrance.

"WHAT?" She heard a guy speak. "You expect me to come in there? NO WAY!" The guy finished. Tomoyo's eyes squinted towards the guy and the girl he was talking to. In her mind, she was saying 'Tsk tsk tsk'. And then Eriol came.

"I had a hard time parking." He said gently and gave her a peck on her cheek.

"It's fine." She smiled at her boyfriend.

"So… Shall we?" Eriol opened the glass door in front of them and led her in. As they walk inside, Tomoyo swore she spotted the other couple giving them weird glances as if being in a healthy relationship was strange. She let out a feeble chuckle at that.

* * *

"Just a little bit, alright?" Sakura held out her fingers and formed a 'C' with her pointing finger and thumb. It is about 12 noon and she is currently in a salon, seated on a revolving chair. "Just a little..!" She emphasized. She was telling the beautician not to shorten her hair too much.

"No problem, dear." The gay beautician neared her while holding up a pair of purple scissors. Sakura nodded and the gay person began putting clips in her auburn hair.

'Tingiling!' Went off the sound of the door chime of the salon. A tall man with chestnut brown hair walked in. He was slightly looking pissed. He sauntered towards Sakura. "Hurry up, Sakura..!" He uttered.

Sakura stared at his handsome face thru the huge mirror in front of her. "It's just a trim, this won't take too long."

He pouted and shrugged. In some way, he didn't believe her. "Right, right…" He said lowly. Irritancy was visible in his tone. He walked over to a corner, picked up the newspaper for the day and sat on the nearby chair. He crossed his legs and sternly scanned the articles of the newspaper clutched within his hands.

Sakura sighed at the sight of him. She took out a powder blue book from her purse and began reading it.

"What's that?" Syaoran asked from behind.

Her eyes looked at him askance. "It's a book, can't you tell?" She answered sarcastically. Syaoran stood and grabbed it from her. He examined the cover of the book. To him, it seemed like a fairy tale book. Meanwhile, Sakura's emerald orbs began to drift dreamily. "The boy traveled all around the world just to prove his love for the girl!"

"Tch." Syaoran smirked. "As if someone can or would do that!" And then he tossed back the book to her.

"And he calls her princess!" Sakura still continued to dream. "It's so perfectly romantic!"

"That's why it only exists in fairy tale books or wherever phony… cuz it's shit! It's not real! THIS-" he waved the newspaper in front of her beautiful face, "IS what's REAL."

She pouted. "But at the end, he came back for her and said 'Princess, I came back.'"

"In here, people announce the deaths of civilians who try to fight the politicians."

Her voice rose. "Well, no one asked for your bitter opinion!"

"Whatever." He sat back to his chair and began flipping the pages of the newspaper. After a while, he stood once again and threw the newspaper on the chair. "Hurry up. I don't wanna be late for the seminar." And then without further ado, he walked out of the salon.

The beautician spoke up the moment Syaoran was nowhere to be seen. "Your boyfriend is as hot as his temper."

Sakura inserted the book back in her purse. She sighed with a scowl and answered "He isn't my boyfriend…"

* * *

The next morning, Tomoyo was found on the living room couch in her PJ's. She waved when Eriol and Shinn passed by her.

"Oh Sakura, are we on this again?" She asked sweetly through the cordless telephone. She lifted both of her feet and rested them on the footrest in front of her.

"This upcoming Christmas…" Sakura began.

"Mhm. What about it?" Tomoyo responded.

"When a mistletoe hangs above my head, who's gonna kiss me? No one, that's who…"

Tomoyo sighed and said "Don't tell me this is about George."

"…No." Sakura answered. "But you get my point. …And no, not exactly George."

"Sakura, you have thousands of admirers-"

Sakura cut Tomoyo off and said "Like yesterday, I was in the parlor, getting a trim. And who should pass by?"

"Syaoran."

"Yeah it was Syaoran, how'd you know?"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "You are always with him! Everyone knows that! It's like you guys are a married a couple."

"US?" Sakura got shocked and calmed down at the next second. "Anyways, as I was saying… Syaoran passed by, right? Okay, I was having this nice trim and he comes in yapping about bitter opinions!"

"You know why he's like that…" Tomoyo reasoned. "You know him more than anyone does."

"Well… I suppose." Sakura sighed. "But still, he was talking about my prince back there and HE isn't my-" the doorbell suddenly rang.

Eriol watched Tomoyo using the telephone and he didn't mind to approach her. "Dear, I hate to intrude your morning tattle with the girl, but it's time for breakfast." And then he sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

She gave him a quick peck on his right cheek and said to Sakura, "Hey Saks, let's continue this later. I'm going for breakfast."

"Oh yeah… And I think there's someone at the door. See ya." And then Sakura hanged up and stood from the dining room chair. She has been staring at the variety of foods all day and still hasn't decided what to cook.

She walked out of the dining room, entered the living room and after a few steps, she reached the front door and opened it.

A bouquet of red roses popped in front of her face. Her emerald eyes widened in surprise and she quickly searched who was standing behind them. "Good morning!" A cheerful Syaoran greeted her.

"Ooooh Syaoraaaan!" She took the flowers and rested them on her arms in front of her chest. She ogled at the red roses. It clearly made her morning. She took another glance at Syaoran who was still dashingly standing there.

She noticed that there was a card in between the flowers. She picked it up with her dainty fingers and read "To Sakura, I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time now…" she lifted her head a bit and tensely but excitingly smiled at her male best friend. Syaoran just returned her smile. And so, she continued to read "Sakura, will you be mine? From Masataka."

"Masataka?" Sakura's chin moved upwards and her eyes quickly met his amber pools. Her jaw was dropped and her emerald eyes were puzzled and somewhat disappointed.

"Yeah." He grinned. "I found it on your porch just a few seconds ago." And then he placed his palms on her cheeks, he slightly pulled her face closer to his and then he planted a kiss on her forehead. After that, he walked pass her and entered the house.

After a few seconds of sinking everything in, she followed him inside while yelling a bit "I knew there was something funny going on! That's cuz you rang the doorbell! And YOU NEVER ring the doorbell!" She stared at his back that is now nearly in the dining room. "You just walk in here like a robber."

He turned to face her "You do that to my house all the time too." He flashed a sexy grin and winked at her. "You even go right in my bedroom."

"Well…" Sakura was lost for words. She was found there standing and speechless. The fact never bothered her before, why now? She blushed and threw the bouquet on the couch.

She sauntered to where her best friend is. "Who's Masataka anyways?"

"Hmm… I wonder what I'd like to eat…" Syaoran was rummaging through the Kinomoto's food cupboards. "I went here cuz I know your dad and brother are gone, so I figured you won't have something to eat. Nadeshiko is very busy with her modeling gig abroad huh? Oooh, I'd like to see her."

"Syaoran, answer my question." Sakura plopped in one of the seats.

"Huh, what?" He turned around. "What were you saying again?"

"I asked who Masataka is..!"

"Oh him…" He continued rummaging. "I think he's that brown haired dude in my Tae Kwon Do class. He's pretty good. …And he hangs out with those hot sisters."

"Oooh!" Sakura's face lit up. "Masataka Takayanagi!"

Syaoran faced her. "…You know him?"

"Yeah."

"…" Syaoran paused. "Okay." And then he looked for food again.

"Well, just call me when you get something cooked." Sakura stood and aimed to leave the dining room.

"HEY WAIT, NO!" He called out.

"I'll be in my room..!" She left and ran upstairs.

His cries fell on deaf ears. She was gone and he was left alone in the dining room. All he had was his puzzled thoughts on what to eat.

"I shouldn't have come here…" He told him self. But then, he went back searching for the right thing to eat and found himself smiling at preparing breakfast.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Oooh! I'm so happy I updated!

Masataka Takayanagi in Tenjho Tenge


	6. Attachment

**Author's Fave Review**

MonkeyGirlNaNoDa - z0mG pwees hurry up and update! or else me gonna die of anticipation TT

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX****: Attachment**

"Your eyes are so beautiful and shiny." Syaoran, who was seated at the bench near the fountain in the University's park, said as he takes a blonde girl's hand on his lap. "And hey, do you know what else is shiny?" He asked as the blonde shyly smiled at him.

Sakura happened to pass by.

Syaoran went on. "This diamond ring on your finger which has to go back to the store because it isn't paid for."

"…What?" The blonde asked in confusion.

Sakura approached them. "Don't be surprised, Syaoran has been snooping around…like a girl."

Syaoran ignored his best friend and continued talking to the blonde. "You put a price tag on a ring but… you know… who could put a price tag on your eyes? …Only God, that's who." And then he flashed a smile while the blonde just kept her skeptic stare at him.

She smiled and looked away. "What are you saying?" She removed her hand from his lap and gazed upon her ring. "Mayama gave me this."

Sakura sat at Syaoran's left. (There were Sakura, Syaoran and the blonde.) "Are…you two going out?" Syaoran asked her. "Not that it's a problem." He whispered coolly under his breath and Sakura was the only one who heard it.

The blonde smiled sadly. "…No."

"Okay!" Syaoran stood. "Ayu, I'd like you to meet my best friend Sakura."

"I know her." Ayu finally smiled and shook Sakura's hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'll be going now." Sakura said after she checked her cell phone.

"You are?" Syaoran caught her gaze. "You're going out on a date, aren't you?" Sakura nodded. "He better not be George or I'll wring his neck! …And yours too!"

"No..!" Sakura chuckled. "It isn't George." And then she ran off.

"THEN WHO IS IT?" Syaoran called out but too late, she's already gone.

"Anyways… Li…" Ayu tugged the edge of Syaoran's sleeve.

He turned to face her and responded "You can call me Syaoran."

"Okay, Syaoran, why did you say that this ring isn't paid yet? This is very special… that's cuz Mayama gave it to me."

Syaoran's eyebrows dropped. "You can call me Li."

* * *

Later that afternoon, about 6pm, Syaoran was found in front of the Li Mansion double front doors. He was still wearing his uniform.

"So, that's why you said that." The blonde girl standing next to him stated.

"Well…" Syaoran shrugged his shoulders a bit. "Yeah… I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I was taking a piss next to them..!"

"…Oh Mayama…" Ayu looked down to her feet and decided to follow Syaoran into his house.

Syaoran let out a forced a sigh as the two of them walk further into the cream plush Chinese living room. "Okay, c'mon Ayu…" His palms gently landed on her shoulders. "I think that Mario guy-"

"Mayama." She corrected him.

"Okay, Mayama." He slightly raised one eyebrow. "I think that Mayama guy can find a way to pay for your ring."

"…But I don't think Mayama's getting more than enough lately…" Ayu let out a sad tone.

"Tch." Syaoran turned his back and began walking off. "Why would he even get you a ring if he can't pay for it?" He looked around with his fists on his hips. "He's not your boyfriend, he isn't even proposing to you. How stupid."

Even it was harsh, everything he said was right. Ayu looked around. "Umm… Li…" She picked up a crumpled paper on the plush Chinese couch. "Why are your Math tests crumpled?" She opened the crumpled paper. "You don't like getting an 'A'?"

Syaoran turned around to face her. "Math tests?" And then she handed it to him. The moment his fingers touched his test paper, he yelled out "SAKURAAAA!" His eyes shifted around. He hurriedly skipped off and hid under the staircase.

After a few seconds, Sakura came tiptoeing in the living room. She spotted Ayu and aimed to ask her if-

"GOTCHA!"

"AAAAAAAH!" Sakura screamed in shock when some guy suddenly carried her.

"What?" Syaoran asked, not putting her down. "You got an 'F' in Math again?"

"How'd you know?" She snapped at him.

He began to put her down. "Crumpled test papers."

"Cuz it's unfair!" She jolted. "Why do you always get 'A's!"

"Cuz I'm good at it and you suck at it." Then he cockily smirked. "Tough luck."

"YEAH?" She pouted. "Cuz I have you for a tutor, TOUCH LUCK." And then she began to walk away. Syaoran watched her long auburn hair, along with her skirt, sway behind her back.

"Sakura…" He called her. She didn't budge; she just kept on walking off towards the double doors. "Sakura..!" He called again. "Oh c'mon, don't tell me you're mad..!"

"No." She turned to face him. "I'm not mad."

"Then where are you going?" He snapped at her.

"Shinn's picking me up." And then she stepped closer to the exit of the mansion.

"Shinn?" Syaoran got surprised.

"Yeah. Shinn." She smiled and exited the living room. He was left there with Ayu. "Ayumi, can you stay here for a sec? I'll be back, okay?"

"It's alright." Ayu slightly smiled and sat on the couch.

"Great." Syaoran uttered, sticking up two thumbs, and then he rushed outside the mansion. He caught Sakura waiting outside the Li gates. He ran thru the massive driveway, downhill to the gates. "Why didn't you tell me that you were dating Eriol's second cousin?" He snapped as soon as he caught her.

"Well…" She meant to explain but then she suddenly hopped and waved her hand. "He's here!" She waved at the car pulling over in front of them.

"Hello!" Shinn greeted happily when his head popped out from the car window.

"Hi!" Sakura greeted back and then she automatically flew in the passenger's seat.

"Hey Syaoran. What's up?" Shinn grinned.

Syaoran's amber eyes glared at Shinn's garnet ones. "Call me Li." And then he walked off.

* * *

After two days…

"How's that blonde chick you are hanging out with recently..?" Eriol greeted Syaoran when he noticed that Syaoran came alone.

It was 8pm and there was a party in one of Eriol's friends' house. He asked Syaoran to come. "I decided not to pursue her." Syaoran replied as if he was telling him that grass is green.

"Why?" Eriol asked as the two of them walked in further from the gates.

"Seems like she's going through a rough patch with another guy." He answered briefly.

"Alright!" Eriol cheered. "Sakura has a boyfriend now; " suddenly carried her.

taircase.

plush ouble front doors. He was still wearing his unifoyou are a free man tonight!" He handed Syaoran a beer bottle. "It's like bachelor night, huh!"

Syaoran feebly chuckled. "Yeah."

Four hours have passed and Syaoran was found sitting with Eriol, Tomoyo, and some other people.

"I think I'm getting a new house in Paris. What do you think, Li?" A new guy walked by beside the table where Syaoran and the others were settled.

Syaoran took a sip from his beer and didn't bother to take a look at the guy. "Yeah, that's great." He simply said.

The guy's eyes widened. "REALLY?"

Syaoran looked bored. "No. Shut up..!" After that, the guy let out an irritated sigh and walked away.

Tomoyo let out a smirk at that. "I'm going to the ladies' room; you guys want me to get you more booze on my way back?"

"No, that's okay, dear." Eriol quickly responded. "I'll go get them my self."

"Alright…" She smiled sweetly. She meant to walk off but then she- "Hi Sakura!"

Syaoran's ears straightened up like coyote's ears. His neck turned to look. "How'd you get here?" He plainly asked.

Sakura could smell the liquor from him. "Cab." She answered barely.

He slightly scowled and took a cigarette from his pack. "When I'm sober, remind me to

hit Shinn."

"Huh?" Sakura sat next to him.

He responded without looking at her and kept his focus on his cigarette. "He deserves it for not giving you a ride. Hey!" She took the cigarette from his mouth…and then she smoked it.

He eyed her. "Since when did you start smoking?"

"The other day."

"Right." He snatched it off from her fingers. "Remind me to spank you as well."

Sakura scowled and decided to follow Tomoyo to the ladies' room.

* * *

A week after…

"Why weren't you answering my calls?" Sakura asked Shinn in Eriol and Tomoyo's living room. The couple is standing in front of each other near the dining room door.

"Maybe he's deaf." Syaoran passed by with a Popsicle in his mouth.

Sakura rolled her eyes. When Syaoran was out of sight, she asked him again. "Why?"

Shinn inserted his hands in his pockets. "I was out bowling."

"You didn't tell me." She's trying to stay calm.

"You're not supposed to know everything, are you?" Shinn was trying to stay calm too as he walks over to the kitchen.

"Yeah!" She agreed sarcastically. "But when we make plans, I have the right to know if you changed it, right?" She followed him.

"Okay." He stopped at his track and faced her. "Let's go out today."

"Today?" She crossed her arms upon her abdomen.

Shinn nodded. "Yeah. Since we decided to eat out that day-"

"-but instead you went out bowling WITHOUT telling me." She completed his sentence for him.

"That and… Umm… Let's go out." He forced a smile.

"…Well…" Her eyes wandered around.

"C'mon baby..!" He confidently smiled and meant to caress her cheek.

She grabbed his hand. "Okay. I'm letting you off the hook this time."

"Good." He smiled and then he continued walking over to the refrigerator.

An hour has passed and everyone was still in Eriol and Tomoyo's mansion. Syaoran was reading a book just outside the front door when Shinn and Sakura walked out of it. "Where are you going?" He asked without looking up.

"Out." Shinn responded.

At that, Syaoran closed his book; making a 'thud' noise. He approached them. He had this evil aura and slightly made Shinn regret his rude response. "A couple going out on a date, huh?" Sakura innocently nodded at that. "Okay." Syaoran eyed Shinn with his amber glare. "There's the auburn hair," he pointed Sakura's auburn strands "there are the girl thingies" he meant her chest and then her jewel between her thighs "and there's the other girl thingy. Don't- touch- ANYTHING!"

Sakura found it weird, but it's her best friend so what the heck. "Y-yeah…" Shinn tried to reply coolly.

Okay, Syaoran Li says not to touch, case closed.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Please award me with reviews. They make me keep going. No reviews, no update. Hehe.

Ayumi Yamada and Mayama from Honey and Clover


	7. Paper Heart Beats

**Author's Notes: **I'd like to thank Kyria Hyuuga for the review. Lmao. Flattery will get you everywhere. Lmao.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Paper Heart Beats**

It was a very wonderful Monday morning. The sun is bright. The birds are merrily chirping with their 'Anberlin' tunes. Everyone in the University was happily chitchatting throughout the hallways. Some students were late but they still manage to keep a cheery smile.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Syaoran Li yelled in the first floor corridor. Eighty percent of the people within a mile looked at his direction.

Sakura sighed and stopped at her track. They were walking side by side for more or less five minutes now. "Good morning to you too." Sakura told him.

"Sakura!" His amber eyes widened and shook his best friend. "I gotta go to the Counselor's Office!"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Why?" She asked calmly.

He scowled. "I've been skipping classes."

"Oh." She said simply and continued walking again.

"We gotta go!" Syaoran exclaimed. "Now!"

"What do you mean 'we'?" She eyed him suspiciously. His eyebrows dropped and his lips straightened. In a quick second, he took her right wrist and he marched off to the Counselor's office while dragging her with him.

After twelve minutes…

"Let's tell him it's you..!" Syaoran stood outside the Counselor's Office.

"No." Sakura had her hand on the door knob of the Office room. "You are much more believable loser."

"Oh c'mon!" His fists landed on his hips and his head tilted a bit sideways, making an irritated look. "He won't judge you!" He said in a whining tone. "He loves you! I mean, he even asked you to the prom."

At that, Sakura rolled her eyes. "Fine." And then she finally turned the door knob.

* * *

The next afternoon, Eriol was found in the Li mansion. He is in the kitchen, helping him self for some food. After that, he casually walked over to the staircase that leads to the basement. He entered the movie room located at the foot of the stairs.

Instantly, he found Syaoran and Sakura seated on a couch. "Aah." Eriol uttered in a smile. "It's as quiet as a movie room with two best friends in it who don't know they're in love with each other." The two eyed him. He flashed a grin in return; and then he sat on another couch.

After a few seconds, Tomoyo entered the room and there was Shinn following her closely. She sat next to her boyfriend and Shinn sat in between Syaoran and Sakura.

An eyebrow raised in Syaoran's face. "Hey Shinn..!" He casually elbowed him right before Shinn managed to plant a kiss on Sakura's neck.

"Yeah?" He asked irritatingly while shifting his body towards Syaoran.

"Why are you still here?" He asked plainly. Syaoran checked his silver wristwatch "It's almost two o'clock." Syaoran nudged Shinn. "It's almost dinner time." Between his lines was 'your-momma's-looking-for-you-so-stop-hogging-my-best-friend'.

"No, it isn't!" Shinn grinned and turned away from him.

"Anyways… I've been eying that trench coat I saw in the mall the other day…" Sakura began to speak dreamily.

"WHAT? It's too expensive!" Shinn snapped.

"Well… I'm not asking you to buy it for me…" Sakura said lowly.

"Why don't you just give me your money and I'll buy you something pretty." Shinn smiled menacingly.

"Really?" She asked him in glee.

"No."

'PAK!' The remote control just hit Shinn's head.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?" Shinn whined to Syaoran.

Syaoran kept his eyes on the screen. "Start acting more pleasant or that's not going to be the only thing hitting your head."

"So… Are you punishing me or something?" Shinn snapped.

"Who knows..?" Syaoran responded plainly and walked out.

* * *

The next evening, Sakura found Syaoran having chips in his kitchen. "Hey." She greeted him and dropped her cell phone on the counter top. After a few seconds, it rang.

No one answered it. Syaoran didn't bother to answer it, Sakura was busy rummaging in his refrigerator. "Looks like I'm unable to pick up the phone at the moment. Please leave your message after the beep. Beeeep." Sakura's voice in her cell phone went off.

"Hey Sakura. It's Shinn." Shinn's voice was on speaker mode. "My classmates are going to come over to hang out." And then he hanged up.

"You hear that?" Syaoran picked up the girly cell phone. "Hang out!" He tossed the cell phone to his best friend. "They're going to have sex."

Sakura successfully caught her cell phone and leaned beside him. "How does hang out mean have sex?" She asked him annoyingly.

He raised an eyebrow and a smug appeared in his face. "I can make a sexual ending out of anything." He swallowed one potato chip. "Try me."

She looked around and pointed something with her lips. "Umm… Stove."

"Well I'd like to cook something on your stove." He said fancily. "See? Anything." Sakura's eyebrows furrowed and left. He followed her.

* * *

"Makoto Itou?" Eriol uttered one Saturday afternoon in the dining room. "Oh barf!" Eriol let out a snicker. "Shinn, remember when you beat him up on the playground?" He recalled those days when they were still very little way back in Hong Kong.

"Yup!" Shinn raised a fork happily and placed an egg roll in his mouth. "I kicked his ass!"

"Wait..!" Syaoran butt in. He was there too; having lunch with everyone in Eriol's house. "Wasn't he the kid with scoliosis and asthma?" He also tried to recall their childhood days.

"Yup." Shinn kept his grin. "And I kicked his ass."

"Sir," the butler entered the dining room and referred to Eriol "your guest has arrived."

"Oh, he's my guest!" Shinn stated excitedly. After a few seconds, a guy with jet black hair and dark eyes entered the dining room. "Makoto Itou!" Shinn said his name out loud.

"Nice to see you again, Shinn, Eriol…" Makoto looked around. "And Syaoran…"

Syaoran was staring at him for a second. "Call me Li." And then he returned his focus back to his lunch.

"Makoto?" a girlish voice entered the dining room.

Makoto turned to the dining room door and saw Sakura coming in. "Sakura!" He cheered.

Shinn grabbed Sakura and put his arm around her. "So! Makoto! How do you know Sakura? We're dating."

"We were classmates two years ago." Sakura responded bluntly.

"You were?" Shinn asked in doubt.

"Yeah," Syaoran spoke up from his chair, but he kept his eyes on his lunch "even I know that."

Shinn kept an annoyed facial expression. Makoto began to talk "So! Uh, Sakura, are you still collecting dolls?"

Shinn butt in to answer "Well, not very-"

"Yeah! I still do!" Sakura cheered.

Shinn shook his head in shock and turns towards her. "Um, you do?" He asked her.

"I mean, I'd love to see your collection." Makoto gently smiled at her.

"Yeah?" Sakura was happy that there is a guy in the world who is interested in dolls, or her dolls for that matter.

Shinn began to feel left out. And then he began to speak again "Well enough about us, tell us about you! Makoto, you still got that big old curve in your spine?" And then everyone laughed.

After for an hour, everyone found themselves settled at Eriol's porch. "Okay," Sakura giggled in the middle of her conversation with Makoto "I'll just go get some juice." And then she happily skipped off inside the house. Shinn followed her. "What is it with you?" Sakura asked Shinn the moment they were alone in the kitchen. "I saw you glaring at us the whole time!" She stated in an irritated tone.

"Me?" Shinn pointed him self. "He's hitting on you!" And then he pointed her.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "He is not! We're just friends! He talks to me, listens to me, shares ideas with me!"

Shinn stopped her from getting juice from the fridge. "Oh my god, Sakura, you are so naïve!"

"Shinn, just cuz a guy pays attention to me, it does not mean he wants to get me naked!" She blurted.

"OH! GROW UP!" A divulge came out of his mouth with a roll of his eyes.

She eyed him doubtfully and asked "Is that why you paid attention to me?"

"OF COURSE!" He shouted "…" and paused. "No! Of course not!" He waved his hands in front of her. "I love your mind. That's the thing I love." At that, she glared at him and walked out.

* * *

That night, Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Sakura and Shinn were at 'The Aquarium' downtown. "Tomoyo, how long do we have to stay here?" Syaoran looked around the place. Tomoyo brought them there.

"I just need to gather some ideas just so I can continue with my work..!" Tomoyo was also looking around, watching the fishes go pass them behind the glass walls.

"Can't you just look at books?" Syaoran stared at one big fish boringly. He looked around once again, this time, he wasn't aiming to see the fishes, he was eying for his best friend. Sakura's not around. She went off with her boyfriend. She said she wanted to see the Penguins.

"The books have lesser pictures." Eriol answered Syaoran.

Syaoran snapped his fingers. "Internet!" He raised his pointing finger. "Have you guys heard of Internet?" He asked sarcastically. "I heard it is really handy."

"Oh c'mon Syaoran, being in an educational place won't harm you." Tomoyo giggled after that. Syaoran meant to scowl and growl at that but he was overpowered by the screams and yells that followed after.

'The Aquarium' just had a black out. "See?" Syaoran talked through the dark.

"Syaoraaaan!" He saw Sakura came screaming towards him after the miniature emergency lights turned on. "I can't find Shinn!"

"Aww." Tomoyo looked at her notebook. "How can I write without enough light?"

"Don't worry about that, Tomoyo." Eriol handed her his cell phone. "Jut down your notes here."

"Actually," Syaoran spoke again. This time, he is holding Sakura in his arms. "I'm worried about Shinn." He began. "It's dark, it's cold, there's no pornography everywhere." He slightly shook his head. "How can he last without it?"

Sakura stared at him. "I wanna go home."

"Sure." Syaoran said instantly and dragged Sakura outside 'The Aquarium'.

After thirty minutes, Syaoran found him self in traffic. He looked to his right and saw his best friend staring out the car window with a miserable face. He sighed in defeat. "What's up?" He asked in concern.

"I feel bad about leaving him like that…" She answered immediately without a sound of remorse. "Even if we're not on good terms at the moment."

"That's alright." He replied while looking at the traffic light. "Anyways, he's a perve-"

"SyaoRAN!" She suddenly vociferated in the car. "All this time you've been badmouthing him! What's up with you? He's my boyfriend, you know..!"

He stepped on the gas. Traffic was over. "I mean what I say."

"What's your point?" She asked. She knows this conversation won't be too fruitful since they are in a car. Men are somehow different when they are driving.

"Who knows?" He responded. She wasn't surprised with his lame reply.

After a few minutes…

"Okay." Syaoran's oh so handsome voice erupted in the car. Her emerald eyes wandered from his amber depths to the frontal car window shield. She didn't know they were at her house already. "You're here..!" He forced a smile.

"Syaoran…" She said. "You haven't answered me properly yet."

"With what?" He knows what she means.

"You know what I mean."

"Don't have sex with Shinn." He said bluntly.

"Are you kidding?" She was shocked with his sudden randomness. Now, was that really random?

"That's not a yes I heard or a nod I saw." He flashed some sort of a negative smug. "How about 'I will not have sex with Shinn.' I can even say it backwards 'Shinn with sex have not will I.'"

Her eyebrows furrowed and she seemed really pissed. He began to feel that he may have been a little overboard.

He calmed down and stared at her pissed and very-much-annoyed facial expression. And so there was only one thing for him to say.

"Apologetic look accepted."

Sarcasm, it will get you far, and so he thought.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **If there were some proverbial lines… guilty as charged.

Please show appreciation (let alone gratitude) for the underground literature by giving easy-to-do reviews. This literature may be crappy but it is free...and anything free is good enough.

Makoto Itou from School Days


	8. Strums of Complaints

**Author's Thanks**

sakura-moon23  
winterkaguya  
StarAngel02  
Musette Fujiwara  
Skei-Fyr  
puasluoma  
maleesha  
Anne  
breathlessnightxx  
The Jackle  
cherryblossoms08  
sakurahime87

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Strums of Complaints**

_**When your only friends are hotel rooms; Hands are distant lullabies.**_

"I wouldn't just be drinking to calm my nerves," Syaoran uttered on Eriol's roof top. "I would just be drinking." He finished. Eriol and Tomoyo were just drinking with him, listening to his pathetic complaints.

"Does that solve anything?" Eriol asked sarcastically. "You're at your third bottle, Syaoran."

"Hey!" Syaoran lifted his hands in the air. "Let's not go over the details, man." And then he stared at the nighttime sky. He doesn't see the stars because of the city lights, but he's pretty sure they're twinkling brightly tonight; just like him knowing that she looks pretty even if he doesn't know exactly where she is. Damn, everything reminds him of her.

"Why are you so upset about Shinn?" Tomoyo asked after taking a gulp from her first bottle. "He's nice. Sakura accepted him for a boyfriend, why can't you? You're not her father or anything." She said it nicely but they were harsh. Seldom heard, but much feared truth.

Syaoran scowled at her. "I'm not loving anybody that I'm not really required to." He drank what's remaining of his third bottle. He made it seem like the case was closed.

"Are you sure?" She asked with her eyebrow raised. "Cuz you can't go on like this. As long as they are together, you have to accept it. You can't oppose Sakura's decision forever, Syaoran."

Syaoran looked at her askance. "You know, you women, you all stick together..!" And then he opened another beer bottle.

_**These roads never seemed so long; Since your paperheart start beating leaving me suddenly alone.**_

"Shinn and Sakura…" Syaoran slowly whispered in filth. Eriol shook his head at that. Syaoran faced him and a bitter smile drew in his lips. "You know…" he took a big gulp from his bottle "I used to think that they'd live happily ever after..." And then he drank some more. "-like ROMEO AND JULIET!"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes at his sarcasm and said "Drinking poison and stabbing your self with a dagger?"

Syaoran is now staring at the sky again. "All be it with an unpleasant twisted ending."

"Dude, why are you overreacting? Does she even know you have _ROMANTIC_ feelings for her?" Eriol asked him.

"I dunno. I don't even know. Who knows?" Syaoran blabbed.

Tomoyo weakly smiled "I think you should-"

"HEY GUYS! I didn't know you were drinking up here!" Shinn suddenly showed up and cut off Tomoyo.

Syaoran faced him. An 'uh-oh' appeared in Eriol's and Tomoyo's faces. "Dressed up for what, Shinn?" He asked in a harsh tone after he examined his clothes.

"I'm going out with Sakura." He answered plainly.

"AGAIN?" Syaoran hollered.

"Yes… Why?" Tad fear was visible in Shinn's tone.

"Be nice to her BECAUSE-" Syaoran stood with his beer bottle clutched tightly within his right fist. Eriol also stood, just in case he needs to protect his cousin from dark colored bruises or forever-to-fix broken limbs and bones. Syaoran finally spoke again. "I'm tired of thinking of new and exciting ways to punish you..!"

"Y-yeah!" He straightened up. "I uh… I have to go now." Shinn pointed the exit of the roof top.

"You can go" Syaoran pointed his face "but I'll be watching the news."

"W-why w-will I be on the news?"

"Who knows?" Syaoran sinisterly smiled. "Now feel free to get the hell out!"

With a quick wave, Shinn hurried to exit the area. The three of them watched the twenty year old run off like an eight year old.

"Don't you really trust him to be with Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran looked at her and responded nothing. He just stepped away and stared at the nighttime sky again.

_**Who's gonna call on Sunday morning? Who's gonna drive you home? I just want one more chance.**_

Before they knew it, Syaoran was at his tenth bottle and he was getting crazy and drunk. It was about 11pm and Eriol is getting tired to put up with him. He just can't yell at his male best friend to stop being pathetic.

"Syaoran," he began as he picks up his fourth bottle. "did I ever tell you the story of One-Foot Gilligan?"

"No." Syaoran responded groggily. "But I can guess…" he continued. "He only had one foot?"

Eriol slightly rolled his eyes. He annoyingly sighed and said "The point is, you got both feet SO SHAPE IT UP!"

"Or try dating other girls like you used to." Tomoyo said bluntly.

"Yeah," Syaoran took a gulp of beer "I wish I can find a girl…TO HELL! I'M IN HELL!"

"Oh you're not in hell." She smiled politely. "If it's too hot, remove your jacket!"

"She's my best friend!" Syaoran spat. "She's not supposed to go off frenching other men and ACTUALLY MEAN IT!"

Eriol rolled his eyes and whispered to her girlfriend "Okay, here we go again."

"I may be the hottest guy in town, but I DO have FEELINGS TOO!" He continued to whine. "We were the real Romeo and Juliet! We stuck up to whatever came! We were Prom King and Queen! We rule! We made vows!"

_**I thought you said forever; Over and over.**_

"Syaoran… Listen to what you're saying." Eriol needn't to say more other than that.

"Date more girls." Tomoyo repeated.

"Too boring." Syaoran answered after throwing out his bottle and hearing it break at Eriol's ground floor.

"Umm… Try new type of girls? Ones you haven't dated before." Tomoyo pointed out.

He placed his finger on his chin. Syaoran began to think. "Yeah, I love Catholic school girls. They don't teach sex eds there so they don't know what not to do."

Eriol eyed Tomoyo saying like 'do-you-think-that's-a-good-idea?'. Tomoyo just shrugged her shoulders with a smile.

"Kay, I've to pee." Syaoran said with a cheerful smile. And then he walked off saying out loud "Syaoran Li is coming across and no woman is safe!"

_**These thoughts run through my head; Over and over.**_

"Guess it's the cleverest thing we can do…so far." Eriol told his girlfriend. She nodded.

After twenty minutes, Sakura came sauntering on the rooftop. "I think I heard someone vomiting in your second floor bathroom, Eriol." She said worriedly. "I think it's Syaoran. Is it him?"

"Umm…" Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other. "We aren't too sure." Eriol said safely. Sakura pouted at that.

In a matter of seconds, Syaoran showed up with a messier hair than usual. His perfume was overwhelming. It seemed like he just sprayed him self with a ten gallon perfume to cover some stench.

"You vomited, didn't you?" Sakura walked over to him.

"I had a good reason to throw up," He replied groggily. "I was drunk."

"Umm… Okay." Sakura felt helpless. "I'm just gonna go see if Shinn is okay. He had a tummy ache when we got here." And then she hurried off.

His amber eyes watched her leave.

_**Complaints of violins become my only friends.**_

Any other girl in his life could disappear and never call him again and he wouldn't have cared.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the very short chapter. More up. Feel free to drop of reviews. It keeps me continuing this fic.

**Disclaimer: **Paperthin Hymn - Anberlin


	9. Complacent Violence

**Author's Fave Review**

Valkyrie85 - This chapter's so sad:'( I'm gonna cry soon:(  
Poor syaoran, he finally realizes his true feelings for Sakura, eh? That's what a lot of people get when they don't appreciate what they have...and then at the end, they lose the good things they once owned and are left with bad things, or worse, nothing at all. Please...update soon! You started this story in January...and u so far only have 8 chapters! That's about 1 chapter/month! I know it's the summer holidays and a lot of people don't tend to update their stories...but PLEASE UPDATE! I'M DYING TO FIND OUT WHAT'LL HAPPEN!  
one more thing...please make the chapters LONGER! I'm beggin you!

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE: Complacent Violence**

'Knock knock knock' "Mrrrr!" The sleeping Syaoran grunted to the racket that was coming from the door. "Master Syaoran." Wei called from the other side of his bedroom door.

He tossed and turned before groggily yelling out "WHAT?"

Wei turned the knob and let him self enter the young master's bedroom. "You're going to be late for College."

After hearing this, Syaoran rolled to his side, facing his back on Wei. "I'm not going to class!" He whined like a four year old.

"But Master Syaoran, Miss Sakura called me and ordered me to wake you up. She said you have your preliminary tests today."

Really now? If she was the one who wanted him to go to class, she could've just called him herself. That's a sneaky trick Wei's doing to make him get up. And there's no way the great Syaoran Li would fall for a phony- "Sakura called you?"

"Yes." Wei expected him to get up.

He paused and his eyebrows began to wiggle. Wei just smiled at how obvious the young master shows that he's thinking deeply. "Wei," he started, "you need not to use her name just to make me go to class." He gently tapped the butler's shoulder to tell him that he wants him out of his room. "Cuz I AIN'T GOIN' TO CLASS!" He said out loud when he shut the door.

"Really sneaky." He muttered as he groggily walks back to his bed. "Sakura's too busy _with her faggot boyfriend_." He cursed as he crawls back in his sheets. He shut tight his eyes and pushed himself to continue his previous dream about endless stream of French Fries only to find out that it was taboo. His left eye opened out of curiosity. Pretty soon, his left hand flew to his bedside table and checked his cell phone messages.

He didn't find messages from Sakura. He got missed calls from her.

So… She really was calling.

* * *

"Hi Sakura!" Tomoyo took the seat next to her in the cafeteria. She looked around. "Where's Shinn?"

"I dunno. Maybe making pie holes out of shit." She replied crossly.

"What's the matter?" The dark gray haired asked.

"Haven't seen him in two days." Sakura responded, not answering properly.

"Why?"

"Cuz I'm pissed at him."

"Not again?" Tomoyo's eyebrows dropped. "It's always like this. You two never last a week without fighting. You guys seem like you are not good for each other, you might as well just end up with Syao-"

"Yes again and no, don't say Syaoran. He's my best friend." She told her without looking at her in the eye.

Tomoyo sighed in defeat. "But did you at least tell him what's been bothering you?"

"No."

"Hey girls, where's Eriol?" Syaoran abruptly dropped by.

"Well, you have your chance now." Tomoyo lowly told her.

"Tell me what?" Syaoran walked in smiling.

"Oh it's nothing. We were just talking about cheese fries!" Sakura cheered. "Ehe ehehe ehe!"

"Hmm. Sorry I missed it." He replied with a skeptic look. "Anyhoo, class starts in ten minutes and I gotta copy Eriol's coursework cuz I forgot to do mine."

"Why didn't you DO IT?" Sakura suddenly snapped at him.

"Hey, I had a good reason!" He lifted his index finger. "Last night, I was drunk!" The girls just kept silent at that. "Anyhoo, I'm off to find Eriol. See ya." And then he casually left.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Tomoyo leaned over to Sakura the moment Syaoran was out of the scene.

"He just came to know just now."

"Huh?"

Sakura smiled sadly. "He always knows. Just one eye contact is all he needs." Tomoyo just weakly smiled at that and gave her a pat.

* * *

'_She tells him she's in church but she doesn't go. Still she's on her knees, and..._

_Scotty doens't know, oh. Scotty doesn't know-oh. So don't tell Scotty! Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't know._' Lustra plays in the speakers.

It was another one hell of a party that night in one of the students' house.

It is 8pm and Syaoran and Eriol were seen talking by the living room mirror while holding red plastic cups. "How about that blonde one? Can you imagine her in a bunny outfit, man?" Syaoran discreetly pointed the blonde girl by the corner.

Eriol just chuckled. "Hi Sakura..!" She greeted her after he took a sip of his beer. She approached them and then he asked "Is Shinn coming tonight?"

"No." She shook her head. "Yes. Maybe." She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know!"

"Oh-kay then." Eriol politely smiled and then she walked off. "Stop grinning." Eriol pointed Syaoran's face. "Don't get funny ideas; she's your best friend."

"Dude, I don't get funny ideas." Syaoran kept on grinning. "…When I'm sober that is."

"Tsk tsk." Eriol shook his head in disparagement.

"What?" Syaoran lifted an eyebrow. "I was kidding. And that thing I was blabbing on your roof top? That's nothing, man! I was just screwing you guys over..!" He snickered.

"Yeah, sure you were…" Eriol said sarcastically and took another gulp of his beer.

"Or was it the beer talking?" Syaoran pouted a little.

"Exactly." He replied boringly.

"All of that IS _over_." He finished all the beer in his red cup and crushed it afterwards. "Like what Tim McGraw says- grown men don't cry!" He said proudly.

Eriol smiled a bit. "Tim McGraw says he doesn't know why they say grown men don't cry."

"Whatever. Okay, let's take Bloodpit's- wise men don't cry."

Eriol smiled a pitiful smile. "Bloodpit says keep on crying, there is nothing more to do, be wiser than you were before."

"Well damn Eriol!" He crossed. "I can't say whatever I want to make it feel better if you know all the songs!"

Eriol grinned. "Beer?"

Syaoran pouted while crossing his eyebrows. "Yes please."

After an hour…

'_Boys like you don't cost a dime. You could say that's fine, fine, fine, fine, fine. But you know just as well as I that's a lie, lie, lie, lie._

_Gate crasher; Re-hasher; Big faker she'll turn around you'll trash her._' Josie and the Pussycats amuses in the speakers.

"Umm… Miss Sakura, is it?" A guy with black hair and dark skin walked up to the emerald eyed girl.

"Yes. Hi?" Sakura faced right to see who just called her.

"Hi umm… I'm-" and he sees Syaoran in the background giving him a death glare "I'm no one you should know. See you around!" And then he hurried off.

Another hour had passed…

'_Now who's the greater sin? Your drab eyes seem to invite (tell me darling). Where do we begin?_

_Was this over before, before it ever began? Your kiss; your calls; your crutch; like the devils got your hand._' Anberlin plays in the speakers.

"Hi honey!" Tomoyo walked over to Syaoran and Eriol's spot and gave Eriol a kiss on his lips. And then she caught piercing amber eyes at her near left. "Oh hello..!" She greeted Syaoran. "I didn't see you there." And then she giggled.

"Yeah…" Syaoran muttered with bored eyes. He took a long sip from his new red plastic cup and added "No one ever does these days…"

"Oh c'mon…" Eriol began.

"That's not true..!" Tomoyo finished.

"Hi Syaoraaaan..!" Two girls passed by.

"See?" Eriol smirked.

"Call me Li!" Syaoran called out before the two girls disappeared. "I'd give them freaken money just so they can look for someone who'd actually talk to such fucken cunts such as themselves." He muttered and drank some more.

"Oh, don't be such a hard ass." Tomoyo politely smiled at Syaoran and then Eriol pulled her into another kiss. Syaoran just watched them blandly.

"Meh…" He drank again. "No one understands me these days…"

"We'll just go get some munchies." Eriol casually told him and gave him a quick slap on his back. Syaoran uninterestingly watched the couple walk off. He murmured some bad jokes and continued drinking his beer.

"Hey handsome..!" A girl walked over to him. Syaoran murmured some more, not giving the girl a single glance. "Helloooo?" She waved her hand in front of him.

"Goway, I'm busy!" He exclaimed with his mouth still attached to the cup.

"Hmm… WRONG!" The girl screamed. Syaoran finally detached himself from his liquor and finally decided to give the annoying girl a piece of his bitter and brilliant mind.

Only to find out that it was to no avail.

He pulled her into a kiss. "Sa-Syaoran!" The girl tried to fight him off but she eventually gave in. No one dares to reject a kiss from Syaoran Li, even if it's Sakura Kinomoto her self.

His red cup is still clutched within his left palm. His right hand was circled around her tiny waist, pulling her figure closer to his body. His eyes were shut tight and all his emotions poured onto his lips, kissing her. Just kissing her hard.

She stood there; in tiptoes; frozen. Her lips refuse to neither stop nor go in the flow. She is somehow kissing him back. She doesn't exactly know what she's doing, nor does he.

He broke it off. "Sorry." But he didn't sound too apologetic.

"Aha!" Sakura forced a smile after Syaoran stopped the kiss. "Ahaha! Aha!" She tried to give out a belly laugh. Syaoran's oh so handsome eyebrows crossed. He wondered why she was trying to laugh; still, his right hand was around her body. "We did this before, right?" She chuckled. "I remember some time last year, we kissed just so your girlfriend would break up with you cuz you were tired of her, right?" She forced a grin. "RIGHT?"

"Ehem!" He looked away and finished all the beer in his cup.

"Umm… I've to pee." Sakura avoided their eye contact and swiftly walked away.

After an hour…

'_Make me smile, maybe we can chill, keep it real, show me something I can feel. Cause I'm not your average ordinary type._

_Could you be that kinda guy I like?_' JoJo sings in the speakers.

'Plok!' Syaoran abruptly dropped his plastic cup on the counter table. He stared at his self on the mirror for a moment and then he hurriedly walked off and searched for Sakura within the crowd.

He arrived at the living room couches and found random couples making out, and thank God, Sakura wasn't there.

He angrily walked outside the house and his amber eyes wandered out in the garden. No Sakura.

He walked back to the house and hurried off to the spot where he and Eriol were drinking. Still, no Sakura.

He rushed to the kitchen and found more people drunk and dancing. Still, no- "Sakura!" He yelled out and found her slowly walking over to the sink.

"What the hell…" He whispery muttered and caught her.

"Syaoran I-" She hazily faced him.

"Are you okay?" Alright, that was a stupid question. "Palatably not." He carried her bridal style and luckily, after walking a few steps, he found Eriol sauntering in front of him.

"Hey, is she okay?" Eriol asked the same stupid question.

"I'll go with 'no'." Syaoran uttered matter-of-factly. "Hey man, could you drive my car while I handle her in the backseat."

"I'll go too!" Tomoyo exclaimed worriedly.

It took them six minutes to get to Syaoran's dark gray Porsche Panamera. Syaoran carefully rested Sakura on the backseat. He tossed his car keys to Eriol. Eriol caught it instantaneously and took the driver's seat. "Woo, I love your Porsche, man!" He cooed.

"Ya, I love it too." He replied nonchalantly and his amber eyes landed on the pretty face that he just placed on his lap. "How did this happen? Weren't she with you guys?" Syaoran asked as soon as Eriol got himself to drive the car.

"Umm…" Tomoyo was speechless at the passenger's seat.

"Sorry Syaoran…" Eriol began. "We got busy."

Syaoran's eyebrows dropped. "Figures."

It's 11:17PM and Sakura began to open her emerald orbs. She found her self resting on Syaoran's lap and she tried to get up. Syaoran just watched her. She didn't scan her surroundings much but you don't need to be a rocket scientist when you're drunk to recognize that you're in a backseat of a car. She hazily faced him and she landed her auburn head on his right shoulder. "Aaargh…" She made a funny sound.

Syaoran took a deep sigh and supported her position as he gently pats the back of her head. "Everything fine back there?" Eriol asked while keeping his eyes on the road.

Eriol and Tomoyo heard Syaoran answer "Yeah." And then they heard digital sounds coming from the back. Tomoyo looked at the two at the backseat and found Syaoran's arm circled around her while his PSP was clutched within his palms. He was playing.

_**August evenings bring solemn warnings.**_

"Is she fine?" Tomoyo ran over to Syaoran the moment he appeared again on the Kinomoto doorstep.

"Yeah." He simply and lowly replied.

Syaoran just brought Sakura upstairs to her bedroom, and now, 11:58PM, he's back on their front lawn.

"Was she still dizzy?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah." Syaoran answered and began to walk back to his car.

"Were her parents home?" Tomoyo followed him, trying to keep up on his pace.

"Yeah." Syaoran took a final step closer to his car.

"I bet her head still hurts…" Eriol shot him a glance.

"Yeah." Syaoran entered the driver's seat. '_Touya._' Thoughts kept on popping in his chestnut colored head. "Want me to give you guys a lift back to the party?" He said, politely smiling at the clueless couple thru the open car window. '_Touya shot his head out through his door when he heard the sound of my footsteps going up their staircase._'

"Oh-kay…" Eriol responded as he hops in the passenger's seat and Tomoyo at the backseat. And then he stepped on the gas. Hard.

'_I ignored him and continued to carry Sakura towards her bedroom._' "So! Having fun at the party a while ago?" Eriol asked out loud, maybe the silence was awkward enough for him.

'_I placed Sakura on her bed like I always do whenever she gets too much to drink._' No one answered Eriol. "Oh-kay then… I shall just stop speaking now..!" He made a pissed off tone.

'_This time though, I kissed her at the corner of her lips, not where I used to kiss her- on her forehead._' "Let's just go straight home after we get your car. I'm tired." Tomoyo spoke to her boyfriend.

'_And I didn't know why it didn't feel weird when I did that. It's probably because we kissed before- during plays or just goofing around. I don't know. Actually, I felt freer._' Syaoran just kept on thinking.

_**To remember to kiss the ones you love goodnight. You never know what temporal days may bring.**_

* * *

"You just have to remember the good times." Tomoyo was found standing in Eriol's living room the next day. "The things that brought you together." She faced right at Shinn who was standing by the door. "Sakura, what are the things that Shinn did that you miss?" She faced left at the seated Sakura who had her arms crossed upon her abdomen.

"He never did anything a boyfriend's supposed to do! He never bought me a horse, okay?" Sakura lifted her right hand. "He never rented a plane to spell 'I love you' in the sky. And he never even wrote me a single song." Everyone knows that she's exaggerating, but we all get her point.

"How would YOU KNOW?" Shinn scowled as Syaoran enters the room. "You never stop talking and never had time to listen!"

"Wait." Sakura's face lit up a bit. "You wrote me a song?"

"No!" Shinn exclaimed. At that, Sakura's eyebrows dropped. She stood and stormily exited the scene.

"Haah!" Tomoyo sighed in defeat. She walked out as well.

_**Laugh, love, live free and sing. When life is in discord, praise ye the Lord.**_

'PAK!' Shinn got hit with a rolled up newspaper on his head. Hard. "Aww!" Shinn whined as he rubs his head.

"Will you stop making her feel bad?" Syaoran had a pissed-off tone. "Here." He handed him a couple of bills. "Go get her a doll. That'll do." And then he casually walked off. "And oh yeah," he turned to face him again "tell her that she's so pretty, that's why no one ever tells her to shut her pie hole."

Shinn just stared back at him, dumbstruck.

_**Who's gonna call on Sunday morning? Who's gonna drive you home?**_

As he walks and searches around for his best friend, thoughts begin to brim in his head. '_I gave him the ultimate tip in cheering her up-_' "and he'll use my exact words to pick up my best friend."

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Long enough? I am so sleepy.


	10. Counting Backwards

**Syaoran: **-reads previous chapter- What the hell, Tammy. Why is it _ALWAYS _like this? Why is she always drunk and I get to take care of her? When will it be that I get drunk and I rape her, huh?

–shows **Just Marriage **2006-07 fiction- See here, in Chapter Five, she gets drunk and I get to take care of her in the beginning of Chapter Six! Wait, not 'take care of her', more like a 'cleaning her up like a maid'!

**Tammy: **What's your point? –raises eyebrow- (And oh yeah, I _changed back_ my Tamm**i **to Tamm**y**. Mommy gave me that original spelling.)

**Syaoran: **-rummages other fictions-

**Tammy: **Not always, Syao.

-holds up **My Boss' Daughter** 2005-06 fiction- You were the one drunk here. Chapter Fifteen. The Chapter title says it all. Hahahaha!

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I just would like to answer some reviews. Most of the reviewers stated that what Syaoran did in the previous chapter was stupid. Well, that's what you guys get for not giving me enough reviews! Lol, kidding. Okay, it's just with all due respect for Sakura. Seriously cutting in a relationship is just plain rude, right? No diplomatic man with a decent brain would do that.

For Valkyrie85, yeah, I guess you are right. But it's not that enlightening and exciting (to write) when you don't get as much reviews. But yeah, it is mostly first person POV in **Solemn Wishes **(2007 fic), that's why it's easier to put in more details. Hey, I am open to creative criticisms (not flames). For you, I might try that again on this chapter. But the story's gonna end soon. Wait, did I just say that? No, I didn't. Bleh. –smiles-

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN: Counting Backwards**

"Hey Sakura…" Syaoran walked behind her. "Let's ditch Shinn and make out in my back seat."

"I heard that!" Shinn popped up. After that, Syaoran just walked away laughing. Sakura just ignored him; he's been quite strange lately.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

The school bell rang. It didn't ring differently this time. It's like the usual ring in your everyday school and the expected noise of students chattering comes right after. Nothing has changed.

I gathered all the things on my desk. I got everything fixed for ten seconds that felt like hours to me. And by that everything I meant were only composed of a scientific calculator and a laptop I didn't even bother to turn on. I thought I could kill some boredom if I had brought my lappy with me, but it didn't help much. I removed my left leg that crossed over my right leg. I aimed to stand up with much less effort. Anyone can tell I am not feeling this. I am so lazy that even a snail can almost outrun me.

I carried my things, which happened to be only a single bag. Haah…

_**Oh, how I've tried to get you out of my head.**_

"Sakura…" I whispered her name the moment I exited the classroom. For the billionth time, and who's counting, I ignored the giggling girls who saw me pass by. Nothing has changed…

_**And I lied, broken words I said.**_

I walked in the normal corridors like I did last year. Twelve months ago, I would always walk over to her classroom and pick her up. If I'm lucky, I get to pull her out from her fanboys that crowded her to no end. She has lesser brave fanboys now; I think I have made my point with them and gladly, and direly to them, marked my territory.

I stopped my track. For some reason, I don't want to see Shinn's face peaking out from her classroom. He may not be there because I have keen observations and came up to a thought that he isn't the gentleman type. Even so, I turned my heel and walked to the other direction. I ended up in the University grounds; the University gates.

_**Never thought I'd walk on this street again; standing where it all began.**_

Everything reminds me of her…and maybe because I think of her constantly. Nothing has changed…

It's lunch break. That means I still have a half set of classes waiting for me after this. Meh…

I walked over to the parking lot and decided to call it a day at school. Learning is for stupid people who are unsure of themselves and they have to be taught by supposed-to-be brighter professors. Luckily, I'm both- stupid and unsure.

Nonetheless, I unlocked my car and hopped on. I revved the engine and hoped to God that no one, especially her, would mind that I'm skipping classes again for the second time of the week.

_**Tried to forget when I left this town, but it takes me right back when I come back around.**_

Like I expected, driving didn't help either. I've been driving from here to there and there to here and back for what it seemed to be for like more than an hour. I had no luck with finding a way to escape from this place…from her. I might as well just bump my car to someone else's vehicle and make it look like it's an accident. I am a soon-to-be politician; I should be already used to making things look like a mere accident when it was really done on purpose. I have car insurance anyways.

_**Oh, how I find every subtle thing screams your name. It reminds me of places of times we shared.**_

Dying is another option. But I don't think that would be one of her best interests. It's always about her. Nothing has changed…

_**Couldn't live locked in these memories. Now I'm chained to my thoughts again.**_

I hate my self for being too unsure of myself. Maybe…truth is I've always known…and was too afraid to discuss it with her…that I was-

Stop it Xiao Lang.

I don't want to think about it. Not now.

"Hello?" Good timing. Someone just called me through my cell phone. I placed it at my right ear while I looked around. I somehow ended up in an empty road so I pulled over at the side without worry or any hardship. "No, I'm not in the University anymore." Eriol called. "I uh…" I paused. "I'm just looking for a present for Mother." Yeah right. Now, I'm lying to him. "Yeah, one of her secretaries called the other night. I have been informed that she's going to visit from Hong Kong." I don't remember that part I just told him. All I know is that I had a phone call from her secretary but there was no mentioning of her visiting me. "Yeah, guess she thought she wants to visit since none of my sisters are here. They're all out on vacation." And I don't know where they are. They told me about it but I most likely ignored and have already forgotten. Wei knows their whereabouts so there's no need to worry. "Yeah okay, see ya." We hanged up.

I stepped out of the car and checked where exactly I ended up.

Okay, am I that spaced out? I ended up in a street just beyond the Doll Store in front of my house. This is a place where I used to follow her when we were kids. She would hang out in the Doll Store like always. And then I come to see her there. When she isn't there, I would always find her here because there was once a Candy Store here…but it's gone now.

All it takes is a perfectly bad day for a normal person to get insane. That's what Joker said. Now, I think I know what he's saying. I hope no one gets surprised if two days later, I go around asking 'Why so serious?'

_**Retrace the steps we took when we met worlds away.**_

I miss her.

_**Counting backwards while the stars are falling.**_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Thanks Sakura." A boy who was called Greg or George walked pass me and asked a question regarding the subject matter. It was a pretty easy question that I'm sure anyone could answer correctly. I think he just asked that to have a reason to come nearer or he's just being polite. Whatever. I watched his retreating back for a second and returned my gaze at the window.

_**Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why.**_

Can't help but wonder why Syaoran skipped classes again. I saw him earlier at Lunch. I was able to see him from a far off distance. I would have endeavored to run off to him but then I saw him enter his car and left. What was I supposed to do?

I wonder what happened to the party last time. He kissed me out of no reason at all. I was too much of a coward to confront him about it. For all I know, he might just be making a girl jealous so she'd get off his back. I am not like that- not being able to take on confrontations. But I do, also, have my occasional chickening.

Even if I ask him and the reason's somewhat valid, I don't think I can entertain 'it' yet… I'm with Shinn.

But that doesn't stop me from wondering though…

_**I tried to read between the lines. I tried to look in your eyes.**_

After classes, we found ourselves once again hanging out in Eriol's place. Meaning, it is also where Tomoyo and Shinn lives.

I just got off the refrigerator. I helped my self with some fresh orange juice. I love it. I don't even mind the sour taste. So, here I am, casually and peacefully walking towards the door that will lead me to the living room where I presume the others are.

"Hi there!" Shinn, yes my boyfriend, greeted me. I see him and I nodded at him. I saw Syaoran walk behind me and pass us. I think I got a glimpse of his amber eyes when he slightly looked at us.

_**I want a simple explanation of what I'm feeling inside.**_

He kissed me. I mean, Shinn did. I was kinda imagining that-

"Sakura, you got somethin on your face." My thoughts were cut off by Syaoran's words. "I got it." He easily pressed on Shinn's shoulders with his both hands and put him away from me.

Syaoran chuckled and continued walking off. No, don't walk away just yet. "Hey Syaoran..!" I got my right arm stretched out towards him. I didn't even give a second care for my boyfriend's annoyed facial expression.

He slowly, like in the movies, turned to face me. "Yes?" His voice was kind of different. Like he's finally going to get what he waited for so long but decided to repress it. Or…I might just be imagining things.

_**Today is a winding road. Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know.**_

Somewhere along the short-said and merely-use-of-words conversation me and my supposed-to-be-best-friend had, I chickened out. "I think" I raised my voice, giving an energetic tone "I think we need some catching up. How are you?" I forced a grin.

"Been driving here and there. Been lazy. It's the life, Saks." He said sarcastically as he politely smiled at me and then walked away.

"I can't believe that guy..!" Shinn neared me and whimpered a bit.

"He's just being adorable." I smiled at my boyfriend and gave him a peck on the cheek.

I subconsciously, if that's possible, followed Syaoran's trail. There's so much I want to know yet I don't know what to ask. There's so much I want to hear yet I don't know how to bring it up. I'm lost.

All the unknown possibilities I want to encounter that sprouted off from something dull and little have become a new folly for me.

It's crazy.

_**Today I'm on my own. I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone. I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)**_

And before I knew it, the moment was gone. He gave us an excuse that he needs to get home and get ready for something. I don't remember. It took ten minutes for me to sink it in. And I had no chance to run up to him and ask my unsure this and that.

I need to work on this. …Or firstly admit to him that I…miss him so much.

_**And now I'm itching for the tall grass and longing for the breeze. I need to step outside just to see if I can breathe. I gotta find a way out. Maybe theres a way out.**_

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

I lie awake, tossing and turning. I checked the clock beside my bed and read 1AM. It's still kinda early but it's a school day, so people like me should be in bed and sound asleep by now.

_**And no where else has ever felt like home.**_

I pulled the soft blanket that rested near my abdomen and covered my head with it. I turned to the left, and her sleeping face appeared in my head. I switched to the right, hoping that the right position would help me go to sleep.

_**And I can't fall asleep when I'm lying here alone. I replay your voice, it's like you're here.**_

Okay, I have to face this. I can't spend any more of my time moping and denying it. I forcefully shoved away the blanket on me and quickly swayed my feet off the bed and they landed on the floor carpet. I sat on my bed and rubbed my face a bit.

I rushed over to the bathroom and did a quick gussy up. I pulled a coat from my walk-in closet and decided I'm ready to set off.

In no time, I found my self in my garage. I heard the sound of its lock being unlocked when I pushed a button that hanged along with my car key.

_**You move the earth, but now the sky is falling.**_

I found my self driving, driving. Driving again. I'm nearly losing it. Knowing where I wanna go and who I wanna see, with the empty roads and no traffic, I found my car parked in front of her yellow house.

_**Retrace the steps we took on that long summer night.**_

I stepped off the car carefully and locked it afterwards. I slowly walked over to the sidewalk, then to their front lawn, and then to their garden at the side of their house.

Seeing Touya, though, is not in my best interests at the moment.

I saw a familiar tree that's planted at the side of their house. I touched it with my eyes closed. How's it been? I was trying to talk to the tree. I can't deny that I missed this as well. A forced a smile to my self and began climbing it.

I may not have been doing this for a long time, but that didn't hinder me from climbing it easily. I'm good with my reflexes, what can I say? I slowly and carefully crawled one branch.

The night was quiet. No hooting of owls or late night cranky neighbor couple quarrelling. All I can hear now is the fast and strong galloping of my heart. Why am I so nervous about? It's just me sneaking in to my beautiful best friend's bedroom window and if she sees me, I have no alibi to tell her. There's nothing to be tensed about that, right?

_**In my mind, I'm back by your side. Retrace the steps we took when we met worlds away.**_

I silently pushed her window pane. In a matter of seconds, I was able to peak my head in and saw my sleeping beauty on her cozy bed…

Hey, wait a second. Does Sakura sleep like that? She's sleeping with her body straight; her face facing the ceiling.

My eyebrows narrowed a bit. She always sleeps boyishly. Like a little boy who had a huge tantrum before being able to sleep. It's just so weird now that her blanket is neatly covering her body to keep her warm.

Nonetheless, I smiled.

_**Counting backwards while the stars are falling.**_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I can't sleep.

_**Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope.**_

I slowly opened my emerald eyes for the thirteenth time this night. Who's counting? I was.

Either way, I've been having short slumbers. It's like I fall asleep and wake up after eight minutes. I can't keep up like this. I'm gonna be stressed and I don't want that.

It was quiet tonight. I can't hear random noises from outside and-

Syaoran?

I just saw his back at the other side of my window. I know it's him. It took me second to fifth thoughts whether I should take a look or not. I might just be imagining things. Why would I find my best friend in my bedroom at the middle of the night?

_**I'm wrapped up in vines. I think we'll make it out.**_

I finally stood and slowly walked over to the window. I don't see him there. Haah… Just my imagination then?

The fresh air might be good for me so I slowly opened it and-

Syaoran?

I see him at the foot of the tree. And now he's walking away from it. I rubbed my eyes just to make sure I'm not seeing things and that this isn't a dream.

_**But you just gotta give me time.**_

It's real. Syaoran was really there.

_**Strike me down with lightning. Let me feel you in my veins.**_

My palms found their way on my auburn hair. What? What's going on? I've been puzzled lately until I felt a gush of sadness treading in my heart. So much has changed…

I just wanna make sure… He's my best friend after all…

_**I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain.**_

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

Morning. I smiled to my self with my eyes closed. Let me just recall what I did last midnight. Yeah, I went over to her house out of impulsiveness. I watched her sleep. It was peaceful.

Yep, it went pretty well. Now, I can open my eyes and meet the morning sun.

Slowly, the sunlight filled my amber eyes and something caught the corner of my eyes.

…She's been sleeping here beside me all night?

"Sakura?"

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the long awaited update.

At Syaoran's POV… Retrace – Anberlin

At Sakura's POV… Thunder – Boys Like Girls


	11. Magical Couple

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the late update. I had a lot of ups and downs, thinking and broken PC parts. XD

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: Magical Couple**

Sakura was walking aimlessly the next Saturday afternoon. She was thinking of how Shinn broke up with her just because they had one of their petty fights. But she's through with those. Well… Kind of. But at this very second, she's thinking of that day when she slept over at Syaoran's place unannounced. She was still with Shinn that time and that wasn't the reason why he broke up with her.

"He's just very immature." She whispered to her self. She shook her head with a sarcastic smirk on her lips. She has to move on now. And it's not going to be easy… But even so, why does she feel like the expected depression isn't coming?

'Have u had ur lunch?' Sakura texted on her phone.

'Yes, u?' Syaoran answered in a bit. It was because of him that she's been feeling quite okay.

'Oh wait, I suddenly felt depressed. I'll get back to u in a jiffy.' After texting that, she inserted her phone in her jean pocket and continued walking in one of the familiar streets of their town.

Her phone vibrated again. She got another text message from Syaoran. 'Okay. iWait.' A smile suddenly crept to her lips. Syaoran's little cute antics are quite comforting.

'I'm better now. :D' She replied.

'Yay! :P' He answered immediately.

* * *

After six days, it was a Thursday, Sakura was feeling brand new already. She is now dressing up for a party because Tomoyo was bringing her and Syaoran along with her. For the first time in years, she feels exuberant about having to see Syaoran tonight. They had a gap for so long and maybe, just maybe, tonight will put everything back to the way it was.

"Hi Toms, hey Syao!" Sakura jumped in Syaoran's car when he arrived at her place on time. Seven o'clock sharp.

_**If you need a friend, don't look to a stranger, you know in the end, I'll always be there.**_

The party was a blast although Sakura and Syaoran weren't seen physically close that much. They were happily talking from time to time but Tomoyo can see that there is a slight hesitance in between them.

Until the party was over and Sakura didn't had the chance to get real close to him. Eriol had already picked up Tomoyo and it was time for Syaoran to take the auburn haired girl home.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Syaoran asked her after the car just began to run.

Sakura was emotionally looking out the window when he asked her. "Someone stole a kiss from me in the party." She lowly uttered in disgust.

"Yeah, I know." Syaoran chuckled a little. "He was real ugly… and drunk… and ugly!"

Sakura scowled "I hate that he thinks I'm an easy girl."

"Sakura, you are not easy." He responded while drives the car and keeps his eyes on the road.

"But why did he do that!?"

"Don't rub it in Sakura." Syaoran smiled at her through the lack of light in the car. "We know you're cute. That's why he did that. Just…irresistibly…cute." And then he patted her head.

_**And when you're in doubt, and when you're in danger, take a look all around, and I'll be there.**_

Before they knew it, Syaoran's car was already parked in front of her house. As Sakura jumped down from it and hurried off to his side, she asked "You really mean that?"

"Yes, Sakura, you are really really pretty." He answered without a smile.

She held his hand. "You're making me unbelievably happy." There were no tears in her emerald eyes anymore. "Maybe I like you."

"Hahahaha!!" Syaoran let out a masculine laughter. "Maybe I like you too!"

Sakura laughed as well. "Well, thanks for today! I'm going now." She grinned at him and aimed to let go of his hand but to no avail. Her emerald eyes gaped down to their joint hands and then she gazed up to his face with a confused expression. He was still holding on to her tightly.

"I… I'll walk you to the front door." He said in a low tone.

A big genuine smile crept in her lips. "Okay!"

They walked slowly as if every step meant something and something else. The little joy ride ended when they stopped in front of her light yellow colored front door. She inserted her key in its keyhole and unlocked it. "Here's my stop! Thanks again, Syaoran." And then she tiptoed and threw her arms around his neck, giving him a friendly embrace. "It's nice to be hugged, huh?" She said cutely.

"Yes!" He grinned and hugged her for another round. After a few seconds, he was about to let go but he felt her arms telling his body not to. She was not letting go yet. All of a sudden, her embrace wasn't so friendly anymore- it, somehow, meant something else.

_**When your day is through, and so is your temper, you know what to do, I'm gonna always be there.**_

After that embrace and after she took a little step back away from him, she saw his lips slowly form a smile. "I don't feel like going home." He let out a whisper.

"Oh, then come in!" She excitedly suggested.

"No, no." He immediately responded. "I haven't been in your place for so long, considering it's real late." He checked his wristwatch; it was five in the morning. "And things between me and Touya are…weird."

"But Touya's already asleep!"

"You can never really trust any intuition when Touya is involved." He shook his head a little. "Saks, why don't you go inside and I'll just sit on the sidewalk in front of your gates."

"No!" She childishly exclaimed. "You can't sit alone in front of my house!" She said worriedly.

"O-kay…" He responded in a somewhat childish but masculine antic. "You go inside and I'll stay over there." He pointed the sidewalk two blocks away.

"Syaoraaaan!" She childishly whined. "Just come inside, please? It's okay!"

"Put your things inside and let's walk around." He ordered in a witty gentleman way.

She smiled happily. "Okay!" And then she did what she was told. After a minute, she was back at their front door and she found him there, gazing up at the stars. "What are you looking at?" She asked in glee.

He turned to face her and stretched out his left hand for her. She gladly took it and they were once again hand in hand.

They slowly walked over to the nearby park while they talk about random things- talking about the sky, the stars, even their dreams.

They settled at the bench at the far right corner of the park. There, they began to converse again. "I've been to Hong Kong, Japan and back." Syaoran suddenly said.

Sakura rested her head on his left shoulder as she listens to him. "Mmm hmm."

"I realized how Hong Kong and Japan are too small for me. I want to broaden more horizons. I will someday get out of this little space."

"I know you would." Her eyes were closed when she responded in a genuine smile. Their conversations just went on like that until Syaoran walked her back to her place.

Once again, they were back at her front porch. "Sleep tight, Sakura. Goodnight." And then he pecked her right cheek.

"Thanks for that. Take care, Syaoran. Goodnight too."

"Oh..!" He replied in a somewhat childish but masculine antic. "You kiss me too!" And then he leaned down. She giggled and kissed his right cheek.

After their goodbyes, Syaoran was back at his car and drove home in a somewhat groggy and sleepy but real happy face.

* * *

That following night, Sakura was seated on her front porch, minding her own business and just thinking about… Syaoran. She was slightly swaying because the music coming off from her iPod makes her dance a little. And then her phone vibrated.

She read the message and it said 'I just took Sky home. What are u doing?'

Sky is Syaoran's Siberian Husky. Today, he went to a Dog Show and had Sky enter some games. 'Nothing. Just sitting on my porch.' She texted back.

A smile crept to her face after she sent that. After waiting for not so long, he finally replied 'iCome?'

She giggled at that. 'Okay. :)'

After a few minutes, he texted her again. 'I'll be there in a moment.'

And then another text came, 'Here. :)'

"Waaaa!" Sakura giggled happily as she glides towards the exit of their lawn. "That was fast!"

"I drive fast!" Syaoran hopped off from his car.

"Are you drunk?" She asked randomly.

"No. Why? You wanna drink?" He was real hyper now.

"But it's already late! It's twelve midnight, Syao!" She laughed.

"So?"

"Why do you wanna drink this late?" She asked in confusion.

"Why not?" He mischievously replied.

"Fine fine." She gave up. "I lose."

"I win."

"You're so impulsive, Syaoran." She was trying to lecture him as she goes around the car.

"But you like it." He menacingly grinned at her as he watched her open the car door that leads to the passenger's seat. She nodded at him with a smile before she went inside his vehicle.

* * *

Pretty soon, they're in Syaoran's hallway, walking towards his bedroom door. He opened it and she went inside. "I'm baaaack!" She cheered. She meant that she was back in his bedroom.

"You aaaare!" Syaoran gave her a quick hug. After that, he fixed their liquor on his bedside table.

Sakura settled her self at the center of his plush bed while she watched him fix his room. He turned on a neon purplish white light under his computer desk, turned on the stereo surround sound and turned off the ceiling lights. Voila, his bedroom slightly turned into a somewhat disco bar.

"Awesome!" She clapped her hands. "Since when did you install that light?"

"Three weeks ago I think." He shrugged his shoulders as he hands her a glass. "I had nothing to do, that's why I did that. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" She gleefully uttered.

After a couple of drinks, he turned up the volume and New Found Glory was in the middle of their song.

_**I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say. (I promise you.) I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be. (I promise you.) But if you wait around a while, I'll make you fall for me, (I promise you.) I promise, I promise you...**_

_**I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say. (I promise you.) I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be. (I promise you.) And if I had to walk the world, that make you fall for me, (I promise you.) I promise you,**_

"I promise you I will!" He sang along while he pierced his amber eyes into her emerald ones. She just stared back and giggled.

_**I gotta tell ya, I need to tell ya, I gotta tell ya, I gotta tell yaaa.**_

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **I will… I will… I will… :(


	12. Rainy Days

**Author's Notes: **I forgot to put a disclaimer at the previous chapter.

**Disclaimer:** New Found Glory – The Promise

* * *

**Author's Thanks**

Musette Fujiwara  
AngelEmCuti  
sakurahime87  
puasluoma  
kaYeYe

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE: Rainy Days**

"I'm coming!" It was 12 midnight and Sakura was in their first floor and she was frustratingly sauntering over to their front door. Someone has been banging the door for quite some time now.

She opened the door and she was much surprised at the stench of liquor that immediately flown in the area where she's standing on. "SHINN!" She exclaimed aloud.

"Sakura, I'd give up anything for you to take me back." He fell on the ground, unable to stand properly.

"What's going on?" She cried in panic, also ignoring his proposal.

"I'm fine." Shinn tried to stand up but he failed miserably. She caught him well and tried to carry him over to the couch. His eyes were shut tight the moment his body laid on the soft sofa.

"Eriol, please pick up your cousin here. He's awfully drunk." Sakura was immediately attached to her cell phone. After she was done with her little phone call, she noticed that Shinn was trying to stand up. "Please, just rest." She pouted as she pats his head and keeps him down.

"Sakura…" He managed to say groggily.

The entire time he was trying to talk to her, she heard a lot of pleads, commands, regrets and bitterness. But never did she hear a single apology. In between Shinn's sad requests for reconciliation, he was still blaming a big part on Sakura for their failed relationship.

And then Eriol came, apologized to Sakura on behalf of Shinn, and immediately left.

* * *

The next day, Sakura and Tomoyo were just leaving the University grounds. "What are we going to do today? It's so boring…" Sakura heard the long haired girl say.

"Why don't we…" she rolled her eyes a bit "…go to Syaoran's place?" Sakura grinned widely.

"And cook?" Tomoyo smiled cheerfully.

"Yeah! We can do that!" Sakura excitedly exclaimed.

Sakura's cell phone beeped and Syaoran just happened to reply on her text message: 'uGo here? Okay! :)' Sakura didn't respond to that.

**_Though I've tried before to tell him all the feelings I have for him in my heart._**

Sakura's phone beeped again. 'Where are u?' It was from Syaoran.

'We're nearly there.' Sakura responded in text.

'Wow! That was fast! Hurry, I'm missing u! :)' Sakura just smiled at Syaoran's text message.

**_Every time that I come near him, I just loose my nerve as I've done from the start._**

Pretty soon, Sakura found her self waiting outside Syaoran's front door. Weirdly, she found her self tensed and Tomoyo can perceive this well. She giggled at that. "Good afternoon, Syaoran. Why didn't you go to class today?" Tomoyo politely greeted him the moment he opened the door. Before Syaoran could answer, the purplish gray haired girl quickly flew in the Li's front door, leaving the two in the scene.

"HI!" Sakura greeted aloud with her emerald eyes widened.

A genuine smile crawled in the handsome boy's face. "Hi there..!"

**_Do I have to tell the story of the thousand rainy days since we first met?_**

Tomoyo was already at the kitchen, being friendly with the maids and telling them to pull up their feet because she's going to take care of all the cooking. While for Sakura, she gleefully went over to Syaoran's bedroom and she was being followed by him.

Once she was in his bedroom, she stopped in the center of the room, stiff. He also stopped at his track, standing below the frame of the open door. She froze there, just staring at the curtains and the window pain. He stood there comfortably, just watching her silently, rather being amused at the same time.

After two long minutes, she finally turned to face him. "Why didn't you go to class today?"

"I had things to do." He smiled. "Like…sleep." And then he smiled more. She rolled her eyes and placed her fists on her hips. "Why..?" He walked nearer to her. "Did someone miss me?"

"Mmm…" She looked to the side. He was real close to her now. "None..?" She answered him.

And then he wrapped his arms around her waist. His tall figure made her neck get uncomfortable because she was staring upwards while they share their eye contact. Her smiling expression turned into a shocked one because he suddenly lifted her from the ground and shook her. "You're so tiny! You're like a rag doll!" He exclaimed in glee.

Sakura didn't have to look into the mirror to know that she's blushing at that moment.

Syaoran placed her back on the carpeted floor and neared his face with hers "You go help Tomoyo." Sakura cutely smiled and nodded. At next, the two went over to the kitchen to accompany Tomoyo.

**_It's a big enough umbrella, but it's always me who ends up getting wet._**

After Tomoyo shared some of the dishes with the maids, the three went up to Syaoran's bedroom to play Fatal Frame 2.

"It says CRIMEson Butterfly!" Sakura said aloud in between chuckles.

"Yeah!" Syaoran responded while setting up his Playstation 2. "That's cuz I bought that one fake."

"Really? I dunno you buy fake DVD's, Syao. I'm excited, this one's my favorite horror game." Tomoyo said while eating at the corner of the room.

Pretty soon, the three of them are settled in front of the big screen.

"I don't want to play it." Sakura said, almost teary-eyed.

"That's an easy game, Saks! Go play it!" Syaoran insisted.

"Why can't Tomo play this?" Sakura asked.

"I'm still eating." She responded matter-of-factly.

"I'M NOT PLAYING THIS!" Sakura whined aloud.

Pretty soon, the game started and- "Waa WAAA WAAAAAAAA!" Sakura's feet were banging hard the carpeted floor. The ghost in the game was chasing her. While screaming, she was moving closer to Syaoran for comfort. After the ghost was done chasing her character, she gaped askance to see him.

Syaoran's eyes were opened wide and he was frozen far away from them.

Tomoyo and Sakura immediately laughed at him.

'Bag.' Syaoran was immediately out the bedroom door. He slammed it lightly. After a few minutes, Syaoran entered again and he's holding a bag of chips.

"Hahahaha! You were scared!" He pointed her and sat next to her.

"You were scared more!" And then she forcefully handed him the controller.

"I was not! This isn't scary at all!" And then he began playing it "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" and threw the controller to Sakura. The two girls laughed at him again.

**_Cause every little thing he does is magic; every thing he does just turns me on._**

Before they knew it, they were really having a great, but scary, time. Syaoran finally overcame his shouting dilemmas and manage to play it well. "Cake walk!" And it was time for the girls to go home. "It's raining outside, DON'T GO HOME YET! We still have to play this!"

"But Syaoran, it's late; I really have to go home." Tomoyo said.

"STAY OVER!" He demanded.

"We can't, Syao." Sakura uttered. "We'll go after the rain stops." And then the rain stopped. "Oh, that's our cue!"

"NO! Just you wait," Syaoran stopped them. "the rain will fall again, JUST WAIT!"

"Nope. It isn't coming back, Syao." Tomoyo and Sakura were already at the exit of his room.

"Let's go drink!" He happily suggested.

"Oh! Let's!" Tomoyo said aloud. At that, Syaoran immediately glided over to his walk-in closet and began dressing up. "Nope, I was kidding. I really have to go home, Syaoran!"

"Whaaaat?" Syaoran jumped back on his bed and hugged his pillow and faked a couple of sobs.

"Awww. That's cute." Tomoyo smiled. "Let's go, Sakura."

"Okay!" Sakura immediately responded. Syaoran's facial expression suddenly looked like his heart just stopped.

"Fine, fine! I'll drive you guys!" Syaoran said in defeat. But give me ten minutes to prepare. The two girls agreed at that and then he was out of the bedroom.

Sakura got bored waiting for him. She lied on his bed and closed her eyes. She was somewhat sleepy. Tomoyo entered his bathroom. When she exited it and entered the bedroom again, she saw Syaoran sitting next to the resting Sakura.

"Go! Go leave! Go now before she wakes up!" He whispered to Tomoyo aloud.

Sakura opened her eyes "I heard that, Syaoran." And then she jumped off the bed. "Let's go, Tomo!"

"FINE!" Syaoran scowled and drove them home.

**_Even though my life before was tragic, now I know my love for him goes on._**

* * *

Two days after, Syaoran was once again alone in his house, unless if you consider the servants as company. He just got home. He was out with Eriol earlier. They were drinking. In their little session, Eriol happened to tell Syaoran about Shinn's drunk incident in Sakura's house.

Syaoran wasn't angry at Eriol's second cousin at all. As a matter of fact, he was feeling somewhat sad and guilty. He forced him self to shrug off the negative feelings and tried to get some sleep.

Wei, their butler, woke him up after an hour. It was dinner time. The first thing on his mind was Sakura… and then Shinn …and then his first girlfriend. Syaoran rubbed his face with his palms and then he went down to eat.

* * *

The next day, Sakura was feeling bad vibes on the spot where she stood- near Tomoyo's gates. She recalled Tomoyo's words '_Shinn won't be back until midnight. He goes home late nowadays._' "Oh… Tomoyo… You dunno… but you just screwed me…" She muttered whispery while watching the familiar black car coming closer. It stopped right in front of her.

As expected, Shinn stepped off. "What are you doing here?" He calmly asked her.

"I'm waiting for Tomoyo to come out. We're going out." She answered straightly.

"Why wait here? Why not wait inside?"

"She said she won't be long so I insisted to stay outside." She began to feel at ease but it was too soon.

"Sakura, are you already seeing someone else?" He asked sternly.

"…Yes." It was none other than Syaoran, her long time best friend, of course. She thought it'd be best to be honest and put everything out in the open.

"We've broken up for only a month." He said bitterly. "I still have two months, Sakura! Don't you know the THREE-MONTH RULE?"

And then Tomoyo came out. "What's going on, guys?"

"ANSWER ME, SAKURA!" He shouted. At that, Tomoyo held on to Shinn.

"He still isn't my boyfriend though. Still, I'm sorry…" She looked down to the ground.

There were four minutes of silence until Tomoyo decided to pull Sakura out of the sidewalk and managed to call a cab for the two of them.

* * *

The next day, in the University Cafeteria, Sakura told Syaoran about Shinn during Lunch time. And so happens that Shinn was walking pass them, giving them an evil look. Sakura was kind of surprised that Syaoran didn't glare back at him. He just watched Shinn with a blank facial expression.

"So, what do you want for dinner, Saks?" Syaoran forced a smile.

She knew it was an obligatory smile. "Umm… Pan Fried Chicken?" But she wonted to play along.

"Okay, I'll cook for you!" He smiled a little.

"Yey!" She clapped her hands while also faking a chuckle.

**_I resolve to call him up a thousand times a day._**

But he never did cook for her. They ate out instead. He didn't take her to the place she loved Pan Fried Chicken the most. He took her to the nearest Restaurant near her home.

"Let's meet up this Saturday night. I'm going to my classmate's party. Come with me." She told him after he opened the car door for her after he drove her home that night.

"…" Syaoran was silent for a while. "We'll see."

"Oh!" She tried to hide her half broken heart for the slight form of rejection. "Okay then. Just let me know!" She grinned bitterly.

He nodded with a small smile. "Will do."

And then she neared him, tiptoed and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for dinner." And then she ran over to their front door. Upon arriving, she looked back at him but he was already inside the car and after a few seconds, the car left the area.

**_And ask him if he'll marry me in some old fashioned way._**

The next Saturday morning, Sakura called up Syaoran. He still hasn't given her an answer if he would accompany her to her friend's party.

**_But my silent fears have gripped me; long before I reach the phone;_**

Soon after, Sakura placed the phone back in its cradle. Syaoran isn't coming with her tonight. He said he has somewhere else to go to and it's very much important because it involves the Li Company.

**_Long before my tongue has stripped me; must I always be alone?_**

* * *

Sunday, and it's 1 in the morning, Syaoran just arrived from the said meeting. It was very tiring; having to talk to all those people he really doesn't care about. God knows there's really one girl he's really concerned with… and he knows he's slightly mistreating her lately.

Syaoran threw away his neck tie on the floor and plopped on his bed. He looked to the side, eying the dim area where another person can still rest on. There's no one else in the world he'd wish to sing him to sleep than her. Even if she has a terrible singing voice, he'd still choose her.

He placed his wrists over his forehead and his exhausted mind began to wander. The image of his first girlfriend from 5 years ago entered his mind again. He loved her, but not as much as he loved Sakura, but, to be quite honest, that's not the point at all. It was the guy she immediately dated after she broke up with him for being an ultimate jerk.

Yes, Syaoran was a real jerk to his first girlfriend back then. Oh how he regrets it. It isn't because he hated hurting the girl, but he hated being a person like that. It was his ego that he hurt the most. He wanted to redeem himself. They weren't broken up for three months yet. He believed he still has the chance to assure himself that he's a good guy after all. But she dated someone else already. How he loathed that guy.

After banging his head on the pillow, after a couple of minutes, he thankfully managed to drift off to sleep and let this painful memory rest for the night.

* * *

Sakura just got home from the party and checked her phone. She has one unread message and it was from Syaoran. A smile appeared on her face. All the while in the party, he wasn't texting or calling her. She understood that he was in a serious meeting so he can't use his phone there. He finally contacted her, everything's okay now, right?

**_Every little thing he does is magic; every thing he does just turns me on._**

She read the message and said he had a tiring day and that he's already home. After reading, she dialed his number, hoping she can talk to him before they sleep.

After a couple of rings, he finally picked up with a groggy voice. "Hi!" She greeted.

"Hello…" He responded sleepily.

"Oh, did I wake you?"

"Umm… Yeah."

"Well, I'm home now!" She said excitedly.

"That's good…"

"Sounds you're real sleepy. I'll hang up now!"

"Okay… Bye…"

"Bye…" And then, she did hang up. She somehow regretted it but she wouldn't want to give the man a hard time. She cares for him now more than ever.

**_Even though my life before was tragic; now I know my love for him goes on, goes on._**

She did her before-bed routine and finally rested on her sheets. She thought of their happy memories the moment they began dating like a couple. She never knew she could feel this much for him.

**_Every little thing… Every little thing he does…_**

Sakura closed her eyes and thanked the heavens how wonderful it is to finally be with someone who you're really compatible with. Soon, they will be officially an item, and nothing can go wrong.

**_Every little thing he does is…_**

She drifted off to slumber and began dreaming about him.

**_Magic, magic, magic._**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Did this in one sitting. No flames, please! Hahahaha!

**Disclaimer:** MYMP – Every Little Thing (He Does is Magic)


	13. Extra Luggage

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Extra Luggage**

"I never knew something like _this_ would happen." Eriol emphasized the word 'this' to objectify Sakura's current situation.

"You know Syaoran and I are happy together…" Sakura smiled bitterly. "But lately, every time I leave, he acts so cold and just lets me go like he won't miss me at all."

"Like I said, I didn't expect _this_ would happen. I don't know what to say, Saks. I think it's cool if you just talk to him and ask him out straight. You two are still the best of friends, right?"

"Yes..!" And then her eyebrow rose, "No… I dunno… You know?"

After that, Sakura just walked away with a huge thorn stuck across her heart. Why is Syaoran so indifferent lately?

* * *

The next night, Sakura was within the vicinity of Syaoran Li's porch. "Can I get you some tea, miss Sakura?" A maid walked in.

She plainly looked at her, her emerald eyes were sketched with little soreness, "No, no." She waved her right hand a bit. "I will be leaving soon."

"Get her a strawberry milkshake, Mae." Syaoran, as handsome as he always was, entered the scene. "And where are you going?" His voice this time was directed to his so called best friend. Even so, his head was bowed low, his hands were in front of his mouth as they work together to light up the cigarette slightly inserted within his lips.

Her eyebrows furrowed a bit as she sees him smoking. She wants to pull out the stick off him but there's an urge telling her not to. "I'm going to Shinn's…" She answered honestly and hid the fear in her voice.

"Mm." He nodded and exhaled a puff of smoke. Their eyes did not meet. "What are you going to do there?" He asked in a monotone.

There's just something in between them. There's this big tension hiding beneath their pseudo-best friend relationship that has now turned into a mere jargon. Even if they're acting this way, a mutiny hiding around the corner, she still wished that time would stop. There's nowhere she'd rather be but just here with him, no matter how dark the aura can be.

And as for Syaoran? Men have their own perceptions that women don't get and see as folly. But men have their own pride in their word.

After biting her bottom lip and watching him with a broken soul, she spoke "He asked me to go there and hang out with his friends. And…"

He continued her statement "And you said yes-"

"I said yes." She finished.

He lifted his head and he finally let his eyes land on hers. "Fine… Enjoy then. Want me to drop you off there?"

She searched for jealousy in his amber orbs. It was to no avail. There was nothing there but a wall built in darkness. "No…" She answered bitterly. "A cab will be fine. But hey," she flashed a cheerful smile. She's trying to uplift their moods. Her energy is always contagious. "I can come back, right?"

He gave her a simple smile. "Of course. After you have this little hang out with Shinn, you can come back here and sleep over."

Her heart silently jumped for joy. She clapped her hands once and said "I will!" Maybe, just maybe, he's just having a bad mood lately and nothing is wrong. She prayed to the gods that they won't take Syaoran away from her. If they have to, they should take him along with her. It's all she asks- to be with him forever. "But… What if Shinn asks to uhh…" At that, his head jerked to the side. He broke their eye contact. "What?" She bit her lip again.

He finally spoke and faced her again. "Nothing..!" He tried to smile.

She nodded. "Okay…" The normal Sakura wouldn't let something like that pass, but it's been abnormal lately. Ever since the story began, things were beginning to get different and indifferent. Who knows when things will be back to normal?

Pretty soon, she found her self hopped on a cab and on her way to Shinn's house.

* * *

An hour has passed and Syaoran was sitting alone in his bedroom. He just sits there and the only thing that can be heard was the oozing sound of the air conditioner and the constant clicks of his finger upon the mouse.

He's been eying the old photos saved in one of his hard drives. These photos are five years old. And there he was, fresh and young at the age of sixteen. The photos were mostly of him and his first girlfriend who was two years older than him. She was eighteen. That two year gap meant a lot at young ages they acquired. Both were immature and prone to mistakes.

Syaoran eyed the photos one by one and the pain somehow felt new again. It was not a romantic pain, it was more of a bruise to the manly ego.

* * *

**Flashback of five years ago**

"Oh you're the worst!" The girl named Kreesha screamed. She's in her house with her boyfriend Syaoran.

"I'm the worst?" He retaliated. "How dare YOU!? DAMN IT. DAMN IT ALL!" He was throwing his arms around. He didn't notice that her parents were walking in.

"What's going on?" A motherly voice entered the couple's quarrel.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?" Syaoran shouted at the top of his lungs. "SCREW THIS! I'M LEAVING!" At that, he stormed out and banged their front door hard. When he was just out of their front yard, Kreesha came running after him.

"WE'RE THROUGH, YOU DILHOLE!" She screamed out to him.

The way he acted like a jerk in front of her and her parents most probably ticked her off. "GREAT! And you're not breaking up with me." He faced her with full of hatred. "I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!" And then he was gone.

After two weeks, the strutted ex-couple began to talk again through online chat. As civil as they can be, they became friends again. At that, Syaoran saw hope that he can redeem him self to her; that he can show her that he isn't a jerk. Soon after he got the chance to hang out with her again, a new guy is courting her. Safe to say, Syaoran was booted out of all the scenes. He can't talk to her; he can't show her how much he changed or what he really is. He will always be a jerk in her eyes because of the new guy in between them.

Pretty soon, Kreesha and the new guy became an item. Syaoran didn't exist anymore and the only mark he left was that the new guy fully knew how much the Li person loathed him.

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

**

Syaoran finally stopped looking at the old photographs. He closed the windows and the view of his pitch black desktop background appeared. At that, he wondered if Sakura knew this story.

"No, she does not." He whispered to himself. They already knew each other back then, but this story was never told to her.

Time ran so fast when you're drowning in deep thoughts. And so, that very same night, Sakura was back in his bedroom.

"Did you drink?" Syaoran was standing tall in front of the seated angel on his bed.

She shook her head. "No. I came back too soon, huh?"

"Yes." He answered simply. "Get some rest." At that, he laid next to her and he patiently waited for her to doze off next to him. He knows she was waiting for him to say something but he didn't give her that attention. No, not tonight.

Finally, he can feel her asleep on his chest. His left muscular arm was protectively around her figure but he isn't sure how protective he can be with her feelings. Slowly, he's making up a decision that will surely break her heart.

That new guy Kreesha dated right after him, Syaoran reckons he had turned out to be like him. His manly pride can't let that happen. He can't let another guy like Shinn be in the loathing shoes he was in five years ago. "This isn't for you, Shinn." He whispered in the dim bedroom. She was completely unconscious so she only has deaf ears now. "I just can't do the same thing that has been done to me…"

And then he waited for the moment that he'll close his eyes and doze off.

* * *

After two days, that night, Sakura was tossing and turning in her living room. Syaoran said he's on his way over to her house and he needs to tell her something. "He said he should have told me this long ago." She hugged a throw pillow and filled it with her worries and sorrow.

After two minutes, her mobile phone vibrated and then she read the text message 'Here.' At that, she jumped to her feet and went outside. Syaoran was standing there with a straight face; there was no glee etched in his face, but seriousness that went along with shame.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked so tenderly. Sakura's heart sank due to the change of his voice. Still, she nodded and off they went.

* * *

An hour had passed and Sakura had her head bowed in front of her front door. "Go in now, Sakura…" Syaoran whispered to her while he rested his back upon the wall. He was not looking at her, and vice versa. She took a deep breath and walked inside the door.

Before it, she lowly uttered "Bye."

"Bye." With a brisk walk, he was gone.

Sakura came running upstairs, fighting off the tears in her eyes. She took out her diary and jumped on her bed. She wants to treasure the details. If she pours it out after her long sobs, she might not be able to describe all in adequate detail. So she began to write:

_It's never gonna happen now. He said his goodbye for good. A guy became Kreesha's boyfriend right after Syaoran and Kreesha broke up. He didn't want to be that guy. He didn't want to do it to Shinn. It's a part of Syaoran no one can erase. It's a scar. And with us, I think it also scarred him. He let me go because he can't handle the guilty feeling. He really liked me, he assured me that. I wasn't mad, I told him. Just sad. And there was one thing I wanted to be honest with him, I almost backed out on telling it but he insisted on it. So I did. "What if I start dating other guys? I don't want to be lying to my self… Cuz you know, how can I fall for them when I have someone else in mind?" I've been throwing off fake smiles. I bet he can sense them. He said "Stay good." I was nice for being with all this. That's cuz I said I understood. But he won't be coming back anymore… cuz he said there's a damage. He jokingly said he should've made me angry cuz he felt sorrier that I didn't get mad at him. I kept asking him "What's 'damage' to you?"_

Recalling all these, she can't fight her tears anymore so she let them freely flow on her cheeks.

_He answered "It's like your favorite toy being scratched and you put a sticker on it to cover it. You can still play it but you know it's there." I nodded and said "Okay. But I still think you're wrong." Then he said "I may be wrong." Then I replied "Ah! No one is right! Just different." He nodded "Yes, I'm different."_

_I began to cry. I stretched out my arms out and then he embraced me. It was so tight and sincere. He was whispering "I'm sorry" and "Please stop crying. I can't stand to see you cry."_

_He brought his old scar as extra luggage upon our newborn relationship. And I thought I was the one with the extra luggage for having Shinn as an ex-boyfriend. But it's him who has to end this… Whatever this is…_

She closed the book and let her self cry on her pillow until she drifted off to a painful sleep…

**End of Chapter**


End file.
